Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman
by Ritzter-Work'Z
Summary: Dengan mata yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri... CHP 9 UP! semi S-Link event. WARNING KEBOSANAN MENANTI!
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter_Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**:** Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri...

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M di chapter mendatang_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES milik ATLUS. Glock 21 milik Glock Firearms Co.

_**Author's Note : **_OYOYOY… HALO READERS! Mohon maaf ya klo cerita ini agak aneh dan stylenya jelek karena saya rada-rada Newbie. Kujelaskan nanti kenapa ada fic jelek kaya gini muncul di belantara …

P.S – HAVE A NICE READING, GUYS!

* * *

_Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai_

_Late Night. April 7th__,2009 [11.50PM]_

[Di Toilet…]

Di toilet umum stasiun Iwatodai, seorang pemuda asing sedang terduduk dan terpaku dengan sebuah koper alumunium yang ada di pangkuannya. Entah apa isi kotak itu, Iris hijau gelapnya terkunci ke koper itu sambil menghentakkan jarinya ke koper itu. Kemudian, ponsel pemuda itu berdering…

_She puts a make up on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

_She's got a little book of conspiracies right in her hand_

_She's a paranoid of enda-_

"halo?"

"_oy, Nak! Dah sampai nih?"_ si penelepon mengagetkan si pemuda asing.

"sudah, Yah" lapor si pemuda asing.

"_Niko, kau tahu akan tinggal dimana?" _ Tanya sang Ayah.

"asrama Iwatodai" jawab sang anak singkat. "Yah, kenapa Ayah selalu ingin agar aku bisa disini?"

"_Ayah pernah cerita 'kan kalau Ayah dulu pernah kerja disana?"_

"oh… tahu" yakin Niko dengan nada lelah.

"_nah, kalau kesana. Kau mau tidak mencari anak teman Ayah?" _ pinta sang Ayah.

Niko menautkan alis "hah? Siapa, Yah?"

"_hahaha… aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukannya. Dia cantik, lho" _ goda sang Ayah.

"ah, walau aku berteman dengannya aku gak akan memacari dia" bantah sang anak "aku konsisten, Yah. Teman teman pacar pacar"

"_sudah punya pacar belum?" _Tanya sang Ayah.

"ermmm… sebenarnya, belum" sang Ayah tertawa dibalik telepon sedangkan wajah Niko memanas "jangan ketawa dong!"

Sang Ayah masih tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mulai bicara dengan normal _"haha… iya. Kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya. Karena Ayah sudah janji kalau kalian akan bersahabat"_

"ya. Tradisi seorang Petrovich, tepati Janji! Walau hanya berasal dari cetusan janji candaan" Niko tertawa kecil "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?"

"_perjalanan hidupmu akan menemukan jawabannya… hahaha"_

"…"

"_maaf, Ikutsuki sialan… oke, rajin-rajinlah belajar dan hidup yang teratur. Dan bertemanlah dengannya jika kau menemukannya!" _kata sang Ayah sambil mengecilkan suaranya di bagian 'Ikutsuki sialan'

"oke, da-"

Sang Ayah memotong _"Nak, Iwatodai itu berbahaya. Kau harus membela dirimu khusunya dimalam hari. Dan kadang pistol adalah satu-satunya senjata pamungkas di kota itu untuk mengusir begundal disana" _

"baiklah, yah. 'met malam"

"_malam…" _ dan akhirnya Niko menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sekarang, konsentrasi Niko kembali ke arah koper itu. Kali ini dia merasa malas tetap ada dalan keadaan ragu-ragu, jadi saatnya untuk mengambil resiko.

Niko buka koper itu…

"holy…shit!" Niko terkejut dengan isi koper itu. Bagaimana tidak, isi kotak itu bukan main-main… Sepucuk pistol Glock 21 dengan magasen terpasang, 3 magasen cadangan, dan sebuah peredam. Niko jawdrop karena merasa seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran muda yang menjalankan misinya di waktu liburan musim panas. Mata Niko kemudian beralih ke secarik kertas…

"Iwatodai itu berbahaya, lho. Beruntung kau punya pistol ringan dengan kaliber besar gratisan.

P.S : ingat kartu namaku? Hubungi nomor itu jika butuh amunisi. Harga murah, kualitas militer!

- T.K"

"dasar gila…!" umpat Niko dengan pelan. "mana mungkin orang tadi asal kasih senpi beginian…"

Niko mendapatkan koper itu 5 jam yang lalu ketika dia didatangi oleh seorang pria asing yang sedang membawa koper alumunium itu. Karena merasa sepi, Niko mengobrol dengan pria itu. Hingga akhirnya si pria berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menemaninya, lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dan menitipkan koper itu ke Niko dengan alasan ingin pergi ke toilet.

sudah 30 menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada tanda kemunculan pria itu dan pada waktu itu kereta Niko sudah datang. Niko berpikir untuk membawanya atau meninggalkannya disitu hingga orang itu datang. Karena takut ada apa-apa, dia bawa saja koper itu bersamanya ke Iwatodai. Untungnya di gerbong Niko duduk, sedikit sekali penumpang disitu. jadi hanya sedikit orang yang melihatnya

Lalu, Niko berpikir untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan pistol itu. Antara membuangnya ke laut atau dia bawa? Selang beberapa menit akhirnya keputusan telah diambil…

"ku bawa saja… mungkin nanti pistol ini akan berguna"

Agar tidak mencolok, Niko ambil pistol dan perlengkapan lainnya ke tas selempang kosongnya. Lalu karena merasa ada sesuatu lagi di dasar koper itu, dia buka busa di dalamnya. 4 kotak peluru kaliber .45 ACP menunggu untuk dipindahkan. "sungguh gila… tanda terima kasih apa ini?" dan akhirnya dia pindahkan semua isi koper alumunium itu ke tas selempangnya. _"lumayan berguna juga tas cadangan ini…" _lalu dia tinggalkan kopernya di toilet dalam keadaan terbuka agar tidak dikira bom.

* * *

_SETELAH KEDATANGAN KERETA TERAKHIR KE IWATODAI…_

_Late Night. April 7th__, 2009 [11.59PM]_

Jam gantung stasiun menunjukkan bahwa hari akan segera berganti. Dibawah jam itu melintas seorang pemuda laki-laki dengan rambut emo warna biru _navy _dan earphone clip-on berwarna abu-abu dengan santainya mendengarkan lagu 'Burn My Dread' dari Mp3 player

Baru saja keluar dari stasiun, Mp3 player miliknya mati. Tidak cuma itu, listrik padam, darah ada dimana-mana, bulan jadi warna kuning dan memancarkan cahaya hijau.

"baterainya mati, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu dalam hati "tapi, kok bisa?"

Ketika mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat pemandangan yang aneh dan mengerikan. Sekeliling kota dikelilingi oleh peti mati yang berdiri tegak. Sempat pemuda itu kaget lalu dia mendengus singkat dan tidak menghiraukan keadaan itu.

* * *

_KEMBALI KEDALAM STASIUN…_

_Unknown, April 7th, __2009. [unknown]_

"sialan, hapeku mati!" kutuk Niko karena hapenya yang mati tanpa sebab. Saking kesalnya dia injak genangan darah disitu tanpa dipedulikan olehnya. Dia sakukan ponsel W980 miliknya karena merasa tak ada yang perlu dilakukan dengan ponsel mati miliknya.

Dia keluarkan brosur tentang sekolah dan asrama yang akan ditempatinya. Dan tiba-tiba Niko merasakan sebuah kejanggalan…

"lho?" Niko bingung dengan sekelilingnya. Ada peti mati berdiri, listrik matian, bulan jadi kuning, sinar rembulannya hijau, dan darah dimana-mana. Niko merasa seperti orang yang melewatkan sebuah lelucon. "hehe… lelucon hebat" dan akhirnya terus berjalan sambil senyam-senyum sendiri _"hehehe… sungguh aneh"_

* * *

_Di depan Asrama Iwatodai…_

Setelah berjalan beberapa waktu akhirnya Niko tiba di tujuan awalnya. Bangunan asrama itu adalah satu-satunya bangunan yang listriknya nyala. Dan didepan asrama itu ada seorang anak berambut Emo sedang berdiri menatapi gedung klasik itu.

"um… hey!" Niko memanggil orang itu dari kejauhan.

"hm?" si pemuda Emo mendengar suara Niko.

"tinggal disini juga nanti, ya?" Tanya Niko.

"ya" jawab si Emo singkat.

"oh ya, namaku Niko Petrovich… aku dari Rusia" Niko menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Minato Arisato, salam kenal" Minato menerima tawaran jabat tangan itu.

"eh, kau mendengarkan musik?" Tanya Niko lagi.

"tidak"

"oh, baiklah…"

Dan akhirnya, mereka masuk kedalam asrama dengan Niko yang masuk kedalam duluan.

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, at the lounge…_

Niko yang masuk duluan langsung menuju ke sofa terdekat, menjatuhkan tas-tasnya dan membaringkan badannya di sofa panjang "huwaaaah… capeknyaaa!" lalu Niko tersadar "mana orang-orang?".

Karena tidak ada seorang pun selain Niko dan Minato di situ. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sebentar. Sebelum tidur dia sempat melihat Minato menanda tangani sesuatu, namun Niko tidak menghiraukannya. tak terasa listrik asramanya telah padam…

"SIAPA DISANA!" terdengar sebuah suara seorang gadis dari balik bayangan hitam.

"hah? Apa?" Niko terbangun dengan santainya.

Selang beberapa detik akhirnya figur gadis itu muncul… rambutnya berwarna coklat susu dan menggunakan choker hati di lehernya, menggunakan cardigan pink, menggunakan semacam pita lengan, dan yang membuat Niko dan Minato kaget adalah pistol yang ada di pahanya. Dan tangannya terlihat siap mencabut pistol…

"_itu pistol, ya?"_ Tanya Minato dalam hati.

"WHADDA.." Niko terkaget dan mulai bergerak mundur hingga menekan punggung sofa hingga sampai batas keempukannya. _"sial, pistolku di tas!"_

Si gadis pinky itu mulai bergestur. Terdengar sebuah suara 'clek' dari holsternya dan Niko sudah pasang ancang-ancang untuk loncat dari sofa itu. Namun Minato dengan tenangnya masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa gemetar.

"Takeba, tunggu!" terdengar suara perempuan yang lebih dewasa, tak lama kemudian listrik kembali menyala dan wujud si pemilik suara itu muncul. dia memiliki rambut merah gelap dan ber-iris merah yang lebih gelap dari rambutnya, menggunakan kemeja berpola garis, boots dan rok yang panjang. Seperti si 'pinky girl' itu, ia menggunakan pita lengan yang sama namun tak berpistol.

"aku tidak mengira kalian akan datang terlambat…" kata gadis elegan itu.

Niko dan Minato bertatapan sebentar, lalu memperhatikan gadis elegan itu lagi. "namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, saya adalah salah satu siswi yang tinggal di asrama ini"

"_terima kasih tuhan, aku masih hidup untuk sekolah baruku…" _syukur Niko dalam hati.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya si pinky girl.

"yang ber-earphone adalah murid pindahan, tapi yang berpin bendera Rusia adalah pelajar pertukaran. Mereka akan tinggal di asrama laki-laki" jelas Mitsuru.

"apa akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tinggal disini?" Tanya si pinky girl kali ini dengan nada meragukan.

"mungkin, lihat saja nanti…" Mitsuru menolehkan kepalanya ke pinky girl "ini Yukari Takeba, dia akan jadi junior di musim semi ini seperti kalian"

"eh…hai" salam Yukari dengan nada tidak percaya.

"hai juga" Niko membalas salam Yukari dengan singkat.

"senang bertemu denganmu" Minato ikutan membalas salam Yukari.

Ketika para laki-laki selesai, Yukari terlihat seperti sadar dari lamunan dan membungkukkan badannya "oh, ya… senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Pandangan Mitsuru beralih ke para siswa baru "ruangan kalian ada di lantai dua. Barang-barang kalian sudah ada disana"

"akan kutunjukkan jalannya" ajak Yukari "ikuti aku"

Para siswa baru mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Mitsuru menghalangi jalan Niko.

"tunggu, aku ingin bicara dengan siswa ini" kata Mitsuru.

"hah?" Niko menautkan alisnya.

"eh… ada apa senpai?" Tanya Yukari.

"Takeba, kau ajak dia duluan. Nanti aku yang mengantar dia ke ruangannya" perintah Mitsuru.

Yukari dan Minato mulai meninggalkan Niko dan Mitsuru berdua. "maaf, ada apa ya?"

"apa benar kau dari keluarga Petrovich?" Tanya Mitsuru to the point.

"eeh… ya" jawab Niko ragu.

"tinggi juga kamu ya?" puji Mitsuru.

Tinggi badan Niko bisa dibilang tinggi. Tingginya sekitar 179 cm dan postur badan yang well-builded dan berpostur sedang. Karena postur tubuhnya itulah dia jadi merasa canggung diantara orang lain di Jepang. Di Tokyo, orang sering mengira kalau dia adalah tentara asing karena rambut coklat kemerahannya yang cepak saat itu. Oleh karena itu Niko mengganti hairstyle-nya dengan membiarkan rambut belakangnya menutupi tengkuknya.

"eh…hehehe" wajah Niko memerah.

"Niko Petrovich, benar?"

Niko terkaget "i-iya, senpai"

Mitsuru tersenyum "kau mirip ayahmu, ya"

"lho, senpai tahu Ayahku?" Niko masih terkaget.

"Anton Vladilenkov Petrovich. Beliau adalah salah satu profesor di Kirijo Group" Niko tercengang. "akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut jika ada waktu. Mari kuantar kau ke ruanganmu"

Niko masih tercengang tapi menuruti ajakan Mitsuru dengan bodohnya.

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, second floor…_

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga akhirnya Niko dan Mitsuru sampai di asrama laki-laki dan berada di depan pintu kamar baru Niko. Niko menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya kebelakang menandakan kalau dia amat kelelahan.

"huwaah… ngantuk, Senpai" keluh Niko "aku masuk, ya"

"silahkan… dan satu hal lagi"

"apa itu?" Niko mengarahkan pandangannya ke Mitsuru lagi. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"dalam perjalanamu kesini bersama Arisato, apa ada sesuatu yang 'janggal' bagimu?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"biasa aja, ah"

Mitsuru menautkan alis "oh… ya sudah, selamat malam" lalu Mitsuru meninggalkan Niko.

"malam juga, senpai" Niko membalas salam Mitsuru dan memasuki ruangannya.

Mitsuru melihat sekilas ruangan Niko yang sudah tertutup, menyeringai _"itu ya anak paman Petrov? *chuckle*"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

halo, READERS! Gimana ceritanya, GAK MUTU KAN? #sok ngrendah

alasan kenapa fic ini muncul karena jarang ada fic yang make senjata api kaya gini… dan mumpung dapet akal, gw bikin 'deh fic yang seperti ini.

buat yang pengen tahu sedikit tentang Niko, ini sepucuk bio nya…

**Nama panjang/Nama kecil** : Niko Alyosha Petrovich/Niko,Petrov

**Tempat tanggal lahir** : St. Petersburg, Rusia. 20 April 1992

**Perawakan** : berambut merah kecoklatan, ber-iris hijau gelap, tinggi dan berpostur sedang.

**Tinggi/berat badan** : 179cm/58kg

Itulah data Niko, Full Bio-nya nanti pas Chapter 2. Dan keahliannya nanti bukan Wild Card kaya Minato tapi Arcana Shift kaya Nyx, mau tahu kaya apa cara kerjanya... **STAY TUNE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S- segala bentuk review DITERIMA**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**:** dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__bisa T, semi-M di masa mendatang_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES milik ATLUS, Glock 21 milik Glock Firearms Co.

_**Author's Note : **_HALO LAGI READERS! terima kasih buat yang me-review fic saya dan yang telah menjadi Silent reader dari silent hill *kena tampar*.

Plus saya mau **balas Review para Readers!**

**Sp-Cs : **salam kenal juga, saya Ritzter dan trims sudah mereview. saya gak kepikiran sampe jadi kaya permulaannya GTA, tapi saya fans GTA juga sih s'benarnya. Sebenarnya ada fic yang make unsur tema kaya gitu tapi ngambil setting post-game ending dan dipost di MegaTen. Terus ada satu tapi Minor, gak terlalu rinci.

**Hisawa Kana : **oke, pairing OCxMinato itu BISA! Tapi Friendship. Bahkan nanti ada pairing OCxMitsuru tapi sekali lagi, Firendship. Karena takut orang bilang "nih orang punya OC beruntung aaamat, ya?". Dan saya minta maaf ya, soalnya saya gak tahu klo ada yang mau OC nya cewek.

P.S – HAVE A NICE READING, GUYS!

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room…_

_Early Morning. Tuesday/7/4/__2009_ [06.55AM]

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama Niko di Iwatodai. Karena Niko tidak tahu dimana kamar mandinya, dia memilih untuk melap badannya dengan lap basah dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi… seperti anak kecil saja, tapi kebiasaan itu bisa dibilang baik.

Setelah melap badannya dia membuka salah satu kotak kardus yang tertulis "Niko's Uniform". Ia keluarkan baju blazer seragamnya itu dan memasangkan pin benderanya di atas pin hijau-emas yang entah untuk apa fungsinya. Sebagai dalamannya ia menggunakan kaus turtleneck warna putih walau sebenarnya ada saja kemeja dan dasinya. Mau tahu kenapa Niko pakai turtleneck? Karena Niko gak bisa pakai dasi klasik di kemejanya!

"oke… pin sudah, Rolex sudah, apalagi ya?"

Tiba-tiba hape Niko berdering… "siapa nih, nelpon pagi-pagi" dan Niko mengangkatnya. "halo?"

"_NAK! Bagaimana pistolnya?" _ternyata Ayah Niko yang menelepon, Anton Petrovich.

"hah, pistol?" Niko sempat bingung lalu teringat "ooh… Glock itu"

"_iya, ringan kan?" _Tanya si Ayah dari telepon.

"AYAH GILA YA!" Niko meneriaki telepon itu "UNTUK APA AKU MEGANG GITUAN KAYA AKU INI PEMBUNUH SAJA!"

"_aduh, sakit kupingku…" _sang Ayah terkekeh. _"tenang saja, benda itu pasti berguna"_

Niko menundukkan kepala "sebenarnya 'sih berguna juga. Soalnya tadi malam ada orang berpistol"

Sang Ayah tertawa _"… benar, 'kan?"_

"ya…ya"

"_Niko, pakai bajumu. Aku percaya disana sudah jam 8 pagi" _Perintah sang Ayah.

"sudah, Yah"

"_oke, sekolah yang baik. Jangan cari masalah…" _ sang Ayah memberi nasihat panjang lebar.

"oke…oke… Yah, dah" dan Niko menutup telponnya.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar Niko diketuk oleh seseorang. "hey, ini Yukari. Apa kau siap? Arisato-san sudah bersamaku"

"oh, bentar lagi!" Niko mengambil pistolnya dan diselipkan di belakang celananya. Lalu ia melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Dia lihat Yukari yang siap ke sekolah dan Minato yang matanya serasa berat.

"oke, ayo pergi" ajak Niko dengan semangat.

"ayo" dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School Exterior, front entrance_

_Early Morning. __Tuesday/7/4/__2009 _[07.15PM]

Niko, Minato, dan Yukari telah tiba sekolah. Yukari dan Minato (karena sudah lihat dari kereta Monorail) sudah biasa dengan bentuk sekolahnya tapi berbeda dengan Niko yang menganga karena arsitektur sekolah itu yang megah. Dan ketika dilihat sekeliling dan deburan ombak dari lautan yang didengarnya membuatnya berasumsi kalau sekolah ini berdiri di sebuah pulau buatan manusia.

"ini dia, Gekkoukan High School. Kuharap kalian suka disini" kata Yukari membuyarkan lamunan Niko.

"oh…eh… Yukari-san, sekolah ini berdiri di satu pulau, ya?" Tanya Niko dengan nada bodoh.

"iya, kau kaget ya?" Yukari tertawa kecil "aku juga seperti itu pas tahu kalau sekolah ini berdiri di satu pulau"

Niko memasang wajah mengerti "ooh… sudah bel belum?" sambung Niko.

"belum" Niko mengangguk "ayo, kita masuk"

Niko melihat Minato yang sedang melamun dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan "oy, kawan. Ayo masuk"

"oh, ya. Ayo"

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School Interior, main entrance_

_Early Morning.__Tuesday/7/4/__2009 _[07.20PM]

Ketiga remaja sudah masuk ke sekolah megah itu. Niko melihat sekeliling sambil melangkah dengan pelan. Dia tidak menghiraukan percakapan yang dilakukan Yukari dan Minato dibelakangnya hingga dia lupa melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"HEY, LEPAS SEPATUMU!" teriak seorang pelajar laki-laki berpita lengan kuning bertuliskan 'komite kedisiplinan' dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi.

"ma…maaf" Niko melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di atas loker. Lalu dia melihat Yukari meninggalkan para siswa berdua sendiri.

"so, Minato-san. Ada info dari Yukari?" Tanya Niko.

"kita harus lihat papan pengumuman untuk mencari kelas kita lalu ke kantor fakultas untuk menemui wali kelas kita" jelas Minato.

"wow, pendengar ulung… ayo periksa papan pengumuman" ajak Niko, Minato mengangguk.

Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan nama mereka. Mereka ada di kelas 2-F.

"wow… kita sekelas, kawan!" Niko tersenyum kegirangan.

"oh, ya. Yukari bilang dia juga ada di kelas 2-F" Minato teringat dengan info yang tertinggal.

"oh, gitu…" Niko mengusap dagunya "sekarang ke kantor fakultas?"

"ya" jawab Minato singkat.

"oke, ayo" dan para siswa baru beranjak ke kantor fakultas.

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School's Faculty Office._

Para siswa baru sampai di depan kantor fakultas. Niko gemetaran karena dia melakukan kesalahan… dia menyelipkan pistolnya di celananya! Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, pistolnya kan tertutup blazer plus blazernya terkancing. Tapi tetap saja, dia gemetaran, Takut ketahuan…

"kenapa gemetaran?" Tanya Minato.

"gak apa-apa…" Niko menyentuh pegangan pintu "ayo masuk"

Setelah masuk, terlihat di ruangan itu hanya seorang guru perempuan dengan blazer pink kelihatan seperti menunggu seseorang.

"ah, kalian para murid baru itu,ya?" Tanya guru itu tiba-tiba "Minato Arisato dan Niko Pet…rovich, kelas 11, benar?"

Niko melihat-lihat kantor itu dari atas sampai bawah… tak ada yang menarik, sempat terdengar Ibu Toriumi berkata '10 tahun yang lalu' lalu berhenti dan beralasan kalau data milik Minato belum terbaca karena sangat sibuk.

"baiklah, siapa nama panjangmu, Niko-kun?" Tanya Ibu Toriumi.

"Niko Alyosha Petrovich, Alyosha itu nama tengah" jelas Niko.

"kau dari Rusia, ya… hmmm… menarik" Ibu Toriumi membaca arsip tentang Niko dengan mata terbelalak. "wow, juara Berburu Nasional termuda di Rusia selama 3 kali. Menarik sekali…"

Niko belajar berburu di Rusia sejak usia 7 tahun dengan cara tengkurap di tanah seperti seorang sniper. Senapan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya adalah senapan semi-otomatis Simonov SKS asli dari Rusia dengan popor kayu orisinil. Ayahnya sempat memasangkan senapan itu teleskop tapi dilepas oleh Niko dengan alasan lebih menantang. Recoil senapan itu bisa ditahan oleh Niko yang berusia 7 tahun walau sambil berdiri. Ayahnya pun tak percaya kalau Niko menembak Rusa dari jarak 400 meter tanpa teleskop!

Sejak berusia 10 tahun Niko mengikuti berbagai lomba berburu dan menang sebanyak 3 kali dengan julukan "Reinkarnasi Vasilly Zaitsev"

"saya Ibu Toriumi. Saya mengajar komposisi. Selamat datang disekolah kami" sambutnya.

"senang berjumpa denganmu!" kedua siswa baru itu menyalami Ibu Toriumi.

"wow, bersemangat sekali kalian" puji guru itu dan melanjutkan "sudahkah kalian melihat daftar kelas? Kalian di kelas 2-F, kelas saya"

"oh…" Niko mengisyaratkan kalau dia mengerti.

"pertama kita harus ke aula. Upacara sambutan akan segera dimulai" sang guru melangkah ke pintu "ikuti saya…"

Niko dan Minato mengikuti perintah ibu guru itu. Lalu Niko bertanya ke Minato "psst… Minato"

"apa?"

"guru itu ada lihat pistolku gak?" tanyanya dengan bodoh.

"sepertinya… enggak" Niko menghela nafas.

"oke!"

* * *

_Di Gekkoukan High Auditorium… upacara sambutan_

"_ketika tahun ajaran dimulai. Saya mau kalian mengingat peribahasa ini… 'jika pekerjaan itu bernilai, pekerjaan itu layak untuk dilakukan dengan baik. Bila diterapkan pada kehidupan siswa akan bermakna…" _kepala sekolah melanjutkan pidatonya…

"banyak-banyak kerja sampingan supaya dapat uang banyak!" Niko terkekeh

"hehe... iya ya" Minato juga ikut terkekeh

Tiba-tiba, murid dibelakang para siswa baru mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. "psst…hey…"

"hm?" Minato merespon panggilan itu.

"kalian ke sekolah dengan Yukari tadi pagi, kan? Aku melihat kalian bertiga jalan bareng" murid itu terdiam sebentar "dan aku punya pertanyaan… apa kau tahu dia punya pacar?"

"_jawab apa, ya? Isengin ah!" _otak iseng Niko berjalan.

"_aduh, memang aku tahu apa!" _Minato menggerutu didalam hatinya.

"punya" jawab Niko dan Minato bersamaan.

Murid tadi terkaget "kan, benar… maksudku, kenapa dia? Tunggu, seberapa akrab kalian dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang berat membuat bulu kuduk Niko berdiri dan langsung menghada kedepan dengan konyolnya "ada yang bicara… aku percaya dia dari kelas Bu Toriumi..."

"shh, diam. Nanti aku bisa kena masalah disini!" suara Ibu Toriumi terdengar dan memberi perintah untuk diam.

"kau mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah?" Niko bertanya ke Minato.

"hampir semuanya gak ada yang ku mengerti"

"sama…"

* * *

_Class 2-F, Gekkoukan High School_

_After School, __Tuesday/7/4/__2009 _[04.30PM]

Setelah mendengar pelajaran singkat dari para guru akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu siswa jaman sekarang telah tiba… pulangan! Niko segera berkemas dan memegangi punggung bawahnya yang sakit.

"_pistol sialan!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Terlihat Minato berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan didalam saku "ayo, pulang. Niko-san"

"jangan ditambah –san. Dan… ayo! Adow…" Niko masih memegangi punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelajar dengan topi baseball, berkemeja biru, dan berjenggot mencegat mereka "'sup, dude"

"wow…" Niko termundur.

"bagaimana belajarnya…"

"apaan?" Niko menautkan alis.

"siapa kamu?" Minato angkat bicara.

"aku?" pemuda itu menyeringai "aku Junpei Iori, salam kenal. Aku pindah kesini sejak kelas 8. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi anak baru di sekolah jadi aku mau bilang 'hai'… Lihat, kan? betapa baiknya aku ini" kemudian pemuda itu menatap Niko "wow, pelajar asing… menarik sekali, siapa namamu?"

Niko menawarkan jabat tangan "Niko Petrovich, salam kenal juga"

"dan kau?"

"Minato Arisato, salam kenal juga"

Minato, Niko dan Junpei bercengkrama sebentar lalu datang Yukari. "hey, ada Yuka-tan. Gak kepikiran kita bisa sekelas lagi"

Yukari menghela napas "lagi, ya? Kamu ngobrol sama orang lain kalau mereka mendengar." Yukari terdiam sebentar "bisa mikir gak kalau kamu bisa mengganggu orang?"

Junpei sweatdrop "hey, tapi. aku cuma mau beramah-tamah disini"

"sudahlay, Yukari-san… lagipula kita dapat teman baru disini" Niko menenangkan keadaan.

"sip! Kau selamatkan nyawaku, kawan!" Junpei menyengir.

"terserah 'lah" Yukari terdiam sebentar "ngomong-ngomong… sepertinya kita masuk ke kelas yang sama"

"itu pasti kebetulan…" Niko menggaruk kepalanya.

"itu takdir" Minato angkat bicara dengan tiba-tiba.

"takdir? Ya, benar" Yukari tersenyum dan tertawa kecil "tetap saja, aku agak kaget juga"

"ehem…ehem" Niko berdehem lalu menunjuk jari ke Junpei.

"um, halo… apa ada yang lupa kalau aku juga ada di kelas?" Junpei mengingatkan. "omong-omong, aku denger-denger kalian datang ke sekolah bertiga tadi pagi. Apa yang terjadi? Haha… ayolah berikan aku bocoran…"

Yukari terkejut "huh, kamu ngomong apa 'sih? Kita tinggal di asrama yang sama. Gak ada apa-apa 'kok, oke?" si Pinky merubah ekspresinya ke khawatir "kenapa 'sih orang-orang pada membicarakan hal begituan! aku jadi khawatir…"

"kelihatan sudah dari ekspresinya" Niko bersuara kecil.

Tatapan Yukari beralih ke si Emo "hey… kamu gak ngomong apa-apa 'kan tentang… yaah… kau tahu kan?"

"tentang apaan?" Minato menautkan alis.

Yukari agak marah "jangan bilang kau sudah lupa!" ekspresinya kembali ke khawatir "betulan, jangan ngomong apa-apa tentang yang tadi malam, ya?"

Junpei terkaget. Yukari membuyarkan fantasi Junpei yang mungkin memikirkan hal-hal bodoh macam 'ehem…'

"t-tadi malam…"

"tunggu, jangan pikir macam-macam!" Junpei memasang senyum nakal.

"gak mungkin ah.." Niko menggaruk kepalanya.

"DENGAR! Aku ketemu dengannya kemarin dan benar-benar gak ada apa-apa diantara kita! Huuh…" Yukari masih dengan ekspresi marahnya .

Telepon Niko berdering sebentar… dan cepat-cepat ia ambil hapenya dari saku celananya.

"_temui aku di depan pagar sekolahan… aku menggunakan fedora hitam._

_-T.K"_

"_oh, Ayah memberikan nomorku ke orang asing, hell!" _umpat Nikolalu sadar kalau Yukari sudah tidak ada.

"ah, siapa peduli? Mana ada orang nanggapi rumor dengan serius. Paranoid amat…" ujar Junpei.

"yah, wajar lah. Gadis itu sensitif" Niko memegangi punggung bawahnya lagi.

"hey, kalian baru-baru saja disini sudah banyak orang ngomongin kalian!" Minato menguap kecil "percaya atau tidak, dia terkenal di sekolah ini. mantab, men!"

Niko dan Minato terkekeh "heheheh… tahun ini bakal menarik, dan itu pasti"

"_ya, hidup dengan Glock 21 dan punggung yang sakit…"_

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School Exterior, front gate…_

Niko dan Minato sambil berbincang-bincang telah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Niko melihat sekilas seseorang dengan fedora hitam bersandar di pagar sekolah. Ya, T.K.

"Minato, kau pulang duluan. Aku ada yang harus dibeli" usul Niko.

"baik, aku duluan…" Minato melambaikan tangan begitu juga Niko.

Niko menolah-nolehkan kepalanya mencari agar tidak ada orang yang menaruh curiga. Terlihat pria itu sedang memutar-mutar sebatang rokok.

"oy!" T.K memanggil Niko.

"_oh, dia tahu…" _Niko mendekati T.K dengan tergesa-gesa "apa yang…"

T.K memberikan sebuah kotak kardus yang entah berisi apa. Niko sedikit terkejut "apa lagi ini? Tokarev?"

"holster" T.K menyalakan rokoknya "tenang, jasmu kan panjang. pasti ketutupan"

"ya, aku memang butuh" Niko menggaruk kepalanya "darimana kau tahu Ayahku?"

"aku kenal Ayahmu ketika aku bekerja sebagai provider senpi untuk security dan bodyguard Kirijo Group. Aku tak percaya kalau ternyata Ayahmu tahu banyak tentang senjata. Bahkan Móndragon sekalipun"

"Móndragon, battle rifle otomatis pertama…" gumam Niko.

"ya. Oke, aku pergi dulu… cepat pulang, nanti asramamu di kunci" T.K melepas dan melambaikan fedoranya ke Niko, lalu memakainya lagi.

"OY!" Niko memanggil "nama aslimu siapa?"

"Troy Kimura!"

"oh…" Niko meninggalkan daerah sekolah dengan langkah panjang. _"oke, dapat holster. Uang tak melayang!"_

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Lounge_

_Afternoon, Tuesday/7/4/__2009 _[05.15PM]

Akhirnya, Pemburu muda itu tiba di asramanya. Dia sempat membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan di toko di sekitar Stasiun Tatsumi Port untuk jaga-jaga jika dia lapar atau haus. Yang membuat Niko bingung adalah, kenapa kotak ini berat kalau hanya berisi holster?

Ketika Niko masuk, ia melihat Mitsuru sedang sibuk baca majalah.

"aku pulang…" Niko memberi salam "eh, ada Senpai…"

"darimana saja kau? Borong?" Mitsuru tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"buat jaga-jaga hehehe… aku capek, duluan ya?"

"apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"ha? Yang mana?"

Mitsuru menunjuk ke kardus yang Niko bawa "ooh… ini cemilan" dan Niko akhirnya melengos.

Mata Mitsuru mengikuti Niko yang berjalan menaiki tangga "persis Ayahnya…"

Sempat terdengar suara 'Yo!' di tangga, tapi Mitsuru tetap fokus ke majalahnya sebelum seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu mendatanginya… "anak baru ya?"

"begitulah…"

* * *

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room…_

Memang Niko sangat lelah setelah kegiatan sekolah tadi pagi. Namun barang-barang miliknya belum dikemas dari kardus, jadi dengan lelahnya Niko membuka satu-satu kardus itu dan mulai tata-tata.

Niko membawa 1 trofi berburu kebanggaanya, foto-foto keluarganya, foto Niko dan senapan SKS miliknya, dan beberapa barang yang masih di kotak seperti kamera DSLR Canon baru, laptop Toshiba 8 inci baru, dan Xbox 360 baru. Plus sebuah kulkas kecil yang dia bawa dari Tokyo.

Selesai ringkas-ringkas akhirnya Niko siap untuk tidur. Setelah sikat gigi ia ganti bajunya dengan piyama putih bergaris biru dan seperti anak kecil, dia melompat ke kasurnya… ya, Niko memang rada kekanak-kanakkan.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Ritzter : **OYOYOYOY… aku rasanya ill-feel deh karena chapterku nyampe 2.000-an kata. Tapi aku senang karena ada yang Review fic ini. terima kasih buat yang review dan ini bacotan saya…

Saya ada janjiin full Bio Niko, ya? Oke deh… ini dia Full bionya!

**Nama panjang/Nama kecil** : Niko Alyosha Petrovich/Niko,Petrov

**Tempat tanggal lahir** : , Rusia. 20 April 1992

**Perawakan** : berambut merah kecoklatan, ber-iris hijau gelap, tinggi dan berpostur sedang.

**Tinggi/berat badan** : 179cm/58kg

**Gol. Darah : **O

**Kepribadian : **Tenang, mudah beradaptasi, bisa naik darah kalau tersudut, kadang kekanak-kanakkan, berani ambil resiko.

**Hobi : **berburu, setel senjata, main game, main bola.

**Rahasia : **senang ngambil duit preman, senang gangguin perempuan nakal, jago kelahi.

DAH! Itu full bio Niko. Kalau dia sudah jadi Persona-user ada lagi nanti biodatanya sendiri.

Chapter 3 nanti Niko bakal nunjukin SKILL BERANTEMNYA! Mau tahu kaya apa prosesnya?... **MAKANYA, STAY TUNE, REVIEW, dan SEGALA JENIS REVIEW DITERIMA…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Risk Taken By the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**:** dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__bisa T, semi-M di masa mendatang_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co.

**Author's Note : **HALO LAGI READERS YANG MASIH SETIA! ini dia chapter dimana Niko melakukan 'rahasia' nya. dan YEY! YANG REVIEW TAMBAH BANYAK!

Dan saatnya, **BALAS REVIEW…!**

**Sp-Cs : **terima kasih dah setia, ya. Dan… kayaknya bawa M249 rada mustahil, soalnya tuh senjata susah dibeli di black market, rumit isi (reload) senjatanya, dan berat. Dan sebenarnya, Niko kurang senang senapan senapan berat. Maaf ya… tapi nanti supaya gak kecewa, ada sosok OC baru nanti nenteng M249 dengan gilanya! Sedikit spoiler, kelaminnya berlawanan dengan Niko.

**Hisawa Kana : **thanks banget dah setia… dan OCxFuuka kayaknya asik deh. Ntar kutampung lagi beberapa akalan yang saya punya. Plus, Minato ama Niko di chapter ini mungkin bisa dibilang Partner-in-crime. Baca aja , deh… dan thx ilmunya!

**etro : **oke, saya kasih penjelasan di Author's Note awal. Dan saya usahakan ada plot twistnya, dan thanks atas PUJIANNYA!

**Lance Jeevas : **mungkin gaya berantemnya gak asik… tapi tenang aja, Pasti bagus... soalnya aku agak kurang optimis tentang bagian berantemnya, hehehe...

OH YA! ADA beberapa yang harus di beritahukan disini…

**Holster : tempat menaruh pistol, biasanya dipakai dengan cara di kaitkan dengan pendeng celana. Bahkan ada yang ditaruh di pinggang dan paha.**

**Fedora : topinya seperti topi koboi Cuma lebih kecil dan tepinya lebih tipis. Identik dengan topi-topi Mafia.**

Oh ya, aku rada-rada kangen sama Ultimum Repressio-nya CROW INABA, kapan ya tu Author update?

P.S – Have a Nice Reading, guys!

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room**_

_**Early Morning, Wednesday/7/4/2009 **_**[07.30AM]**

Niko benar-benar bersyukur karena sudah menemukan kamar mandinya. Kamar mandinya ada di lantai dimana dia tinggal, lantai dua. Niko memang bersihan anaknya dan alasannya kali ini karena kalau pagi-pagi mandi itu menyegarkan. Niko kali ini menggunakan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman blazernya dan mencoba-coba untuk memakai dasi klasik itu dan kali ini, Niko tidak membawa pistolnya. Sambil keluar ruangan pun ia masih saja memutar-mutar tali kecil di lehernya itu. "susahnya!"

Tak disengaja, Niko berpapasan dengan Mitsuru. "pagi, Senpai!"

Mitsuru menoleh ke si pemilik suara "oh, Petrov" melihat tingkah Niko, ia menautkan alis "ada apa denganmu?"

"dasi…nya… susah!"

"sini kupasangkan" Mitsuru mendekati Niko "ayo, tunduk"

Wajah Niko merah padam. Namun, Niko biar malu-malu… tetap mau "eh…iya"

Jari lentik Mitsuru memainkan dasi itu. Beberapa ikatan dan putaran telah membuat dasi itu terpasang dengan rapi. "selesai"

"ya ampun… terima kasih, Senpai!" Niko menjabat tangan Mitsuru tanpa sengaja. Niko tidak melihat kalau sebenarnya pipi Mitsuru merona merah karena sentuhan Niko. Ketika Niko melihatnya, ia melepaskan jabat tangannya "oh… maaf"

"tak apa, mau pergi ke sekolah bersama? Aku agak bosan berangkat sendiri" ajak Mitsuru.

Niko mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan Mitsuru

* * *

_**On the monorail…**_

Niko dan Mitsuru sekarang berada di monorail. Lingkungan disana ramai akan pelajar dan pekerja yang ingin sampai ke tujuannya masig-masing. Niko dan Mitsuru sempat berbicara hal-hal ringan dan kemudian, topiknya berubah…

"jadi, Petrov. Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?" Mitsuru mengubah topik.

"oh… baik-baik saja, Senpai. Terima kasih sudah bertanya" jawab Niko sopan.

Mitsuru tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya "tidak perlu sesopan itu…Pet…eeh…"

Niko menautkan alis "lho, ada apa?"

"umm…te…teman" wajah Mitsuru memerah, Niko malah serasa salah tingkah dan sadar kalau…

"kau yang sering dibicarakan Ayah…"

"be-benarkah?"

Niko tersenyum seperti anak kecil "iya! Itu kau! Wah, senpai… tak kusangka. Calon sahabatku…maksudku…sahabtku seorang senpai!"

"eheh… ya. Ayahmu juga berjanji kepadaku kalau aku akan bersahabat dengan anaknya, kau" Mitsuru menunjuk Niko.

"Oke, senpai… mulai sekarang kita sahabat. sahabat?" Niko menawarkan kelingkingnya "memang kekanak-kanakkan, tapi ampuh"

Mitsuru menerima ajakan janji kelingking Niko. "sahabat"

Dan selama perjalanan menuju stasiun Tatsumi Port, mereka bercengkrama sambil ketawa-tawa.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F**_

_**Morning. Wednesday/7/4/2009 **_**[09.00AM]**

Pelajaran di kelas bagi Niko sangat membosankan, begitu juga Minato yang berada 2 meja kedepan darinya. Karena pelajarannya tentang semacam literatur. Minato sempat di tanyakan sebuah pertanyaan namun dijawab dengan benar. Namun Niko tetap tenang selama bukan dia yang ditunjuk.

"psst…hey" seseorang memanggil Niko.

"apa?" respon Niko singkat.

"kau tahu Yukari, kan?" Tanya seorang teman sekelas to the point sampai Niko menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

"perhatikan pelajaran!" perintah Niko dengan nada membentak.

"eits… tolong perhatikan pelajaran, Niko-kun. Oke…" sang guru Memanggil Niko, dan ekspresinya jadi cemberut.

"maaf" pemuda itu menundukkan kepala "aku hanya ingin tahu kalau Yukari punya pacar sebelum aku pindah dari sini…"

Karena Niko merasa iba, dengan terpaksa dia harus menjawabnya "belum"

"oh, baiklah" ekspresi pemuda itu berubah jadi ceria.

"_kasihan… sampai segitunya tanya-tanya tentang Yukari"_

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School,School Canteen**_

_**Lunch Time. Wednesday/7/4/2009 **_**[12.00PM]**

Waktu istirahat tiba. Kini Niko, Minato, dan Junpei akan makan sesuatu karena perut kosong dan agar konsentrasi belajar tetap stabil. Niko bukannya tidak stabil hanya saja dia cuma mau ngemil.

"oke, aku mau… wafer roll itu" Niko menunjuk ke arah cemilan yang dikotaki.

"umm… aku jus jeruk sama roti melon" Junpei menunjuk roti dan jus pilihannya.

"Roti…melon?" gumam Minato "beli roti melon 5 bungkus!"

Niko dan Junpei terkaget. "HAH?"

"kenapa?"

"kau suka roti melon, ya?" Niko menanyai Minato.

"sangat" jawabnya.

"oke, guys… aku yang bayar" Niko kemudian menyerahkan beberapa Yen ke ibu penjaga kantin.

"serius, sob?" Tanya Junpei tak percaya.

"percayalah…" Niko mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"wow, kau memang teman yang baik!" puji Junpei.

"mumpung banyak uang…hahahaha" Niko menyeringai sambil tertawa, Disusul oleh Junpei dan Minato.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, front entrance**_

_**After School, Wednesday/7/8/2009 **_**[04.10PM]**

Jam pulangan telah tiba dan para murid-murid Gekkoukan berbarengan keluar dari komplek sekolah dengan teratur, begitu juga Niko dkk. Niko sadar kalau uang sakunya agak 'menipis' dan harus di isi lagi tanpa membebani mental.

"oy, Junpei. disini ada daerahnya preman gak?" Tanya Niko ke Junpei.

"sob, kau ngapain Tanya-tanya begituan?" Junpei agak terkejut.

"tanya aja, supaya bisa jaga-jaga"

"hmmm… karena kau orang baru, dengar ini…" Niko memasang telinga lebar-lebar "tempat orang-orang kaya gitu ada di gang belakang stasiun Iwatodai. Disana banyak pengguna narkoba, jalang, pokoknya yang berbau kriminal, deh!"

"oh…" Niko mengerti, dan dalam hatinya dia menyeringai _"saatnya cari duit!"_

"kok Tanya hal begituan, sih?" Minato bertanya.

"gak apa-apa"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai**_

_**After School, Wednesday/7/4/2009 **_**[04.55PM]**

Niko dan Minato telah tiba di stasiun Iwatodai. Kali ini tanpa Junpei karena dia sudah duluan lari ketika pintu kereta terbuka. Dengan penuh rasa antusias, Niko mencari-cari jalan menuju gang itu. Saking antusiasnya Niko senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Minato, kau mau ikut aku?" Tanya Niko.

"kemana?" Minato balas Tanya.

"cari uang" jawab Niko.

"jangan bilang kau mau ke gang itu?" harap Minato.

"aku mau kesana. hehehe… ini pasti menarik" Niko mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya.

"ya sudah, aku ikut" Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sip!"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station's Back Alley…**_

"Minato, tunggu sini" perintah Niko

"oke" Minato menuruti perintahnya.

Niko berjalan semakin kedalam gang. semakin kedalam terlihat puntung-puntung rokok dan botol-botol bir, semakin kedalam lagi ada gelandangan tidur dengan alas kardus dan semerbak alkohol yang bercampur dengan udara, semakin kedalam ada orang-orang yang kelihatannya preman-preman, ada yang sedang sibuk menghisap kokain dan grepe-grepe perempuan… dan ini tandanya uang banyak menanti untuk di embat.

Niko punya pengalaman dengan preman-preman di Tokyo dari preman pelabuhan, stasiun bawah tanah, dan jalan sepi kota sudah dia habisi. Dan bisa dibilang, Niko terkenal diantara para preman sebagai "pencari uang keras" karena yang dipalak orang-orang macam preman, begundal, dan semacamnya.

"OY! SAPA LO?" teriak seorang preman yang sedang meraba-raba cewek.

"weiss… ada yang nyasar, nih" seorang preman lagi menyambut kedatangan Niko.

Niko tanpa gentar terus menembus kedalam hingga terlihat wujudnya dengan yang tinggi dan besar. "Yo!"

"sok akrab, lo! Mau apa lo disini?" Tanya seorang preman yang habis menghisap kokain.

"gak tahu, mungkin cari uang" kata Niko dengan nada menantang.

Satu orang preman lagi berdiri "wuiihh… anak Gekkou!"

"wah, ckckckck… kita benar-benar beruntung, ada anak orang kaya disini"

"apa aku terilhat seperti orang kaya?" Niko merentangkan tangannya ke samping mengisyaratkan 'apa aku terlihat seperti itu?'

"heh, kalo lu mau cari masalah disini…" preman yang tadi habis menghisap kokain membuat gerakan memotong di lehernya dengan tangannya.

"dasar begundal D.O, banyak gaya doang!" Niko menyengir.

"bangsat! Sini kamu!" si Coke Sucker (penghisap kokain) dengan postur yang lebih pendek dari Niko menghujamkan tinjunya. Niko menghindarinya dengan baik dan mengayunkan tinjunya ke pelipis kiri anak itu hingga pingsan.

Yang tadi meraba-raba cewek mulai menyuruh anak buahnya menyerang Niko. "habisi bule brengsek itu!"

2 orang mengambil pipa dan satu dengan pisau dapur. Yang membawa pipa mulai menyerang Niko dari kedua posisi. Niko memegang pipa preman yang satu dan menendang perutnya hingga terlempar, kemudian dia mencabut pipa itu dari tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke preman yang lain. Niko dengan cepat melangkah maju dan memukulkan pipanya ke tempurung kepala musuhnya dengan keras hingga pingsan. ketika yang tadi ditendang Niko bangkit, Niko dengan langkah panjang langsung menghantamkan pipa besinya ke wajahnya dengan keras. Kemudian seorang preman dengan pisau dapurnya mulai menghunus dan menebas pisau dapurnya secara membabi buta. Niko terkonsen dengan pisau itu lalu mengayunkan pipanya untuk memukul tangan pemuda itu hingga pisaunya jatuh. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menunduk-nunduk minta menyerah "cuih… dasar pengecut…"

Selang beberapa waktu, si bos yang menggunakan kupluk menyuruh para jalang untuk menjauhi arena pertarungan "antara kau dan aku, pantat putih"

Niko menjatuhkan pipanya "cih…olokan apa itu? KERDIL!" langkah panjang Niko dan gerakan yang cepat berhasil membuatnya mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di wajah pemuda itu. Hidungnya mimisan dan mungkin giginya rontok, dan bisa dibilang pukulan terkeras yang Niko pernah hujamkan ke orang lain. Dan ternyata orang-orang itu pingsan kecuali si pemegang pisau.

Niko membalikkan badan 'korbannya' untuk mencari uang yang ada pada mereka. Si kupluk pendek punya 5000 Yen, para pembawa pipa 8800 Yen.

"MANA UANGMU!" Niko mencekik si pembawa pisau.

Karena takut, si pembawa pisau berkata jujur"di…sa…khu…bekhakang!" Niko melepas cekikannya dan menendang si pembawa pisau hingga terguling. Dia keluarkan dompetnya dan terpampang uang sebanyak 10000 Yen.

Dan tidak lupa si senghisap kokain, dia buka jaket pemuda itu dan terlihat segepok uang yang diikat "wow… 500000 Yen! Nih orang benar-benar gak punya masa depan!" dan akhirnya Niko mengambilnya.

"daah… nanti aku kesini lagi!" Niko melengos. Dan dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedang diperhatikan seseorang.

"_siapa dia?"_

* * *

_**Back Alley Entrance…**_

Minato sedang duduk jongkok sambil mendengarkan Mp3 dari earphonenya sambil menunggu Niko. Ia sedang menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Dari balik gang Niko kembali dengan segepok uang dari hasil 'malak' nya dengan wajah puas.

"ya ampun, sudah lama aku gak melakukan ini…" Niko menyeka keringat di peluhnya "nih, hadiah"

Minato menerima uang pemberian Niko "wow, 10000 Yen. Lumayan. Trims"

"oke, ayo pulang. Nanti kesorean. Aku capek!"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, The Lounge…**_

_**Evening, Wednesday/7/4/2009 **_**[06.00PM]**

Niko dan Minato tiba di asramanya setelah makan di Hagakure. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan akan semakin gelap. Setelah membuka pintu… Niko dan Minato melihat Yukari duduk bercengkrama dengan seorang pria berambut panjang dan berkacamata.

"oh, mereka kembali" peringat Yukari.

"jadi, ini tamu kita?" kata pria berkuncir.

"lho? Siapa itu?" tanya Niko pelan.

"entahlah" balas Minato.

"selamat malam" salam pria itu "nama saya Shuji Ikutsuki. Saya adalah ketua pengelola asrama untuk sekolahmu" lalu pria yang bernama Ikutsuki ini mulai menyeringai "'Ikutsuki". Susah disebut ya? Itulah kenapa saya kurang suka memperkenalkan diriku. Bahkan lidahku terpelintir kadang" lalu Ikutsuki mengarahkan tangannya ke sofa "silahkan duduk"

Niko dan Minato duduk. "saya minta maaf dengan ketidak pastian tentang akomodasinya" kedua siswa baru memasang telinga "bagaimanapun, mungkin butuh waktu lama agar kalian bisa tinggal di asrama yang pantas. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"tidak, saya mengerti" kata Niko.

"_Tanya 'gak ya…" _ Minato sedang berpikir, namun telah mendapat keputusan "tidak ada"

"sekarang, kuharap tahun ini kalian akan sukses sekolahnya. Sebentar saya permisi dulu…" baru saja ikutsuki melangkah, dia berhenti sebentar. "kalian pasti lelah setelah semua yang kau lakukan. Kalian harus tidur cepat. Seperti kata peribahasa "burung yang cepat bangun, cepat dapat cacing… tolong maafkan canda saya" Ikutsuki terkekeh sebentar lalu meninggalkan para pemuda bertiga.

"candaanya jelek" Niko mengkritik.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room**_

_**Evening. Wednesday, 7/4/2009 **_**[08.00PM]**

Setelah main Xbox sebentar, akhirnya Niko mengantuk dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk orang yang lelah untuk menutup mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi. dan ia tak tahu kalau ia sedang 'dipelajari'…

* * *

_**Somewhere…**_

Niko merasa terbangun tapi terbangun di tempat aneh. Seperti lift yang luas, dengan penunjuk lantai yang terus berputar dengan cepat, dan 2 orang yang asing bagi Niko. Yang satu adalah Pak Tua dengan hidung panjang dan disebelahnya ada perempuan berambut bob, bertopi, menggunakan baju lengan pendek, dan membawa buku besar. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young men…"

"hah?" Niko tertegun lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya, ada figur yang ia kenal… "Mi-Minato?"

Si pak tua angkat bicara "nama saya Igor, senang bisa mengenal kalian"

"ada apa ini?" Niko gelisah.

Igor menggestur ke si perempuan "ini Elizabeth. Dia penghuni disini. Seperti saya"

"Senang bertemu denganmu" salam Elizabeth, Niko dan Minato terdiam.

"tempat ini muncul di antara mimpi dan kenyataan, pikiran dan materi…" dua sekawan cengo "sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kami kedatangan tamu"

Kemudian muncul sebuah dokumen di meja kecil didepan pemuda cengo. Pak Tua itu membuka dokumen itu tanpa disentuh! Niko merinding _"wow… ajaib"_

"hanya yang sudah menanda tangani 'kontrak' yang bisa memasuki ruangan ini… dan untuk selanjutnya, kami menyambut anda di Velvet Room" Omongan Igor masih berlanjut. "Anda ditakdirkan untuk mengasah kemampuan unik Anda, dan Anda akan memerlukan bantuan saya untuk melakukannya" dan masih berlanjut… "saya hanya meminta satu hal sebagai balasan… bahwa Anda mematuhi kontrak, dan bertanggung jawab atas pilihan yang Anda buat"

Minato berbicara duluan "aku mengerti" Tapi tidak dengan Niko…

"tunggu, kontrak apa yang ku tanda tangani?" Niko mencondongkan badannya.

"memang kau belum menanda tanganinya. Tapi sebenarnya, kontrak itu bisa dalam bermacam-macam bentuk"

Niko mengangguk "baiklah…"

"pegang ini…" di hadapan para pemuda itu muncul sebuah kunci klasik berwarna biru terjatuh dengan pelan dan mendarat di tangan masing-masing pria muda.

"sampai bertemu lagi…" pandangan Niko dan Minato semakin menyilaukan hingga tak terlihat apa-apa.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Niko : **YO! Niko disini… mohon maaf karena Ritzter tak bisa hadir, soalnya ini kali pertama dia dapat 4 review di sejarah hidupnya hingga dia harus loncat-loncat di pasir konstruksi tetangga…

Oh ya, ada beberapa bacotan yang diserahkan bos saya untuk di tulis disini… ini dia :

Di chapter 4 Niko bakal memanggil Personanya, dan diusahakan agar… eh… tulisannya jelek amat…

**Ritzter : **JAUH LO! *nyambet kertas* buang aja ini ke laut!

**Niko : **lho?

**Ritzter : **Niko menerima kiriman, entah apa itu karena ditaruh di koper besi lagi!. dan ini adalah Premier Chapter dimana Niko bakal MANGGIL PERSONANYA! KYAA…! *di bunuh*

Sedikit info tentang Anton, ayah Niko. ia kerja di Kirijo Group dan seangkatan dengan Eiichiro. Takeharu dan Anton sahabat baik ketika bersama di Universitas Berkeley, California. Ketika ingin mencari pekerjaan, Anton coba-coba menghubungi Takeharu dan akhirnya dapat tawaran kerja di Kirijo Group sebagai wakil ketua proyek. Ketika kerja disana, ia bertemu dengan Ikutsuki dan Eiichiro, seniornya. Namun siapa sangka? Anton diam-diam jauh lebih pintar ketimbang mereka berdua. Karena kangen sama anaknya, ia diam-diam mengembangkan sebuah Shadow yang tujuannya agar secara fisik mirip dengan anaknya. 3 bulan proyek rahasianya berjalan akhirnya sukses, tapi hanya wajah saja yang mirip sedangkan sisanya benar-benar berbeda.

Penasaran kaya apa nanti wujud Persona Niko?... **Makanya…STAY TUNE DAN REVIEW!**

**P.S – Segala bentuk Review diterima… karena Review adalah semangat saya! + D.O berarti Drop Out atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah.**


	4. Chapter 4 : True Self of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**:** dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__bisa T, semi-M di masa mendatang_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal.

**Author's Note : **HALO LAGI READERS ! ini adalah Chapter Premier dimana Niko bakal mensummon Personanya. Maafkan kalau agak panjang *plak!* dan mungkin… s

Dan saatnya, **BALAS REVIEW…!**

**Hisawa Kana : **oh ya, lupa aku sama tipsnya, hehehe |-P

**Sp-Cs : **OK, FAN SERVICE! AK masuk daftar Niko's Firearms! Tinggal cari/bikin desainnya…

**Lance Jeevas : **karena Minato sifatnya happy-and-go jadi dia krg peduli ama duit darimana itu, PLUS karena Niko seneng nantang adrenalin, makanya malakin Preman.

ini ada sample senapan SKS yang Niko pakai di chapter ini :

_http: / / i17 . photobucket . com / albums / b87 / cyanide28 / TapcoSKS1 . jpg_

**sekelebat Info…**

**SKS : **senapan semi-otomatis Uni Soviet buatan tahun 1945. Panjangnya _**Samozaryadnij Karabin sistemy Simonova**_. Dirancang oleh **Sergei Gavrilovich Simonov**, diproduksi **Tula Arsenal**.

**Magasen : **tempat menampung peluru di ruang peluru agar bisa ditembakkan. Biasanya berbentuk 'C/Pisang' berkapasitas 20-30 peluru, bahkan ada yang berupa 'drum' berkapasitas 50-100 peluru.

**Senjata Laras Panjang yang Niko punya dipastikan bersangkur/bayonet. Sangkur/bayonet itu pisau yang ditaruh di ujung senapan untuk pertempuran jarak dekat. Dan berusaha bayangkan wajah Nyx Avatar sebagai wajah Persona Niko…**

**AWAS, KEBOSANAN MENANTI!**

* * *

_**On The Monorail…**_

_**Early Morning. Thursday 8/4/2009 **_**[07.12AM]**

Minato, Yukari, dan Minato pergi ke sekolah bersama kali ini. terima kasih dengan holster baru dan pistol yang ramping, pistol yang ada di pinggangnya bisa dibilang mustahil bisa terlihat, Niko juga membawa satu magasen cadangan di saku celananya.

"BURN MY DREEEAAAAD…!" Niko dan Minato dengan hayatnya mendengarkan lagu 'Burn My Dread' dari earphone Minato.

"hehehe… kalian akrab juga, ya?" puji Yukari.

"Hah…?" Niko melepas earphone-nya dan memasangkannya ke telinga Minato. "Apa?"

"cepat sekali kalian bisa akrab"

Niko menyengir "Ya begitulah, takdir"

"Yo, Niko…" Minato melepas earphone-nya "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Niko

"Aku bermimpi di suatu tempat, semacam lift yang cepat dan penunjuk lantai yang berputar terus da-"

"Ya, sama. Ada kamu disitu"

Minato terbelalak "Masa? Aku juga lihat kau disana."

"Berarti… aneh ,ya? Hehe…" Niko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian ngobrol apa sih?" Yukari tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Gak apa-apa." Niko mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minato "jangan sampai ada orang tahu…"

"Baiklah"

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, Announcement Board.**_

_**After School. Thursday/8/4/2009 **_**[04.40PM]**

"YA AMPUN! Bingungnya…"

Niko sudah 10 menit mencari-cari klub yang bagus. Saking bingungnya dia jadi kelihatan seperti anak asing kesasar. Akhirnya, Niko memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Yo!" terdengar suara yang familiar. Suara Minato dan Junpei.

"Sob, jalan-jalan yuk! Aku bosan nih…" ajak Junpei.

"Hehe… baiklah. Kemana?" Tanya Niko.

"Main game di Game Panic, yok!" ajak Junpei.

"Game? boleh…" Niko mengangguk begitu juga Minato.

"Oke, AYO MELUNCUR!" Junpei melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat.

* * *

_**Paulownia Mall, Game Panic**_

_**After School. Thursday/8/4/2009 **_**[05.20PM]**

Ini adalah kali pertama Niko dan Minato ke Paulownia Mall apalagi ke Game Centernya. Game-game di Game Panic bisa dibilang banyak dan seru-seru. Niko sembarangan main apapun yang dilihatnya, Minato dan Junpei sibuk main DDR sampai kakinya linu-linu. Dan perlu diketahui kalau Minato hebat dalam main DDR.

"Wow, kau hebat Minato!" Junpei menepuk pundak Minato.

"Oh… biasa saja." Minato melemaskan punggungnya yang kebanyakan gerak.

"Gak nyangka, sob. Baru aja main kau sudah sehebat itu." Junpei memuji lagi.

Minato dan Junpei keluar dari Game Panic dan kedapatan melihat Niko yang menceburkan kepalanya ke kolam air mancur. Bergegas si dua sekawan berlari ke arah Niko.

"Oi, sob! Kenapa kamu?" Junpei menggoncang-goncang tubuh Niko.

"Hey, Niko. jangan bercanda…" karena tidak sabar, Minato menarik kepala Niko yang terendam.

"PFUAH…! Hah…hah…" Niko tersengal-sengal.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Minato.

"Kebanyakan hu-huruf hi-hirag-gananya!" keluh Niko "aku p-pus-sing…"

Junpei dan Minato sweatdrop, lalu mengusulkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing…

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Lounge**_

_**Evening. Thursday/8/4/2009 **_**[06.10PM]**

Dua Sekawan telah tiba di asrama agak telat 10 menit. dan oleh karena itu, Niko memutuskan untuk ambil minum di kulkas. Tapi karena tak tahu dimana dapurnya, ia mencari sekeliling.

"Oh… ini dapurnya" Niko menemukannya, lalu menuju ke kulkas. Ketika dia buka kulkasnya ada banyak sekali bahan makanan dan… minuman ringan. Tanpa ragu, Niko mengambil dua dan segera beranjak dari dapur.

"Nih, minuman" Niko menyerahkan sekaleng minuman.

"Oh, trims"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mitsuru "Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Dari… mall" aku Niko sambil membuka minumannya.

"Oh…" Mitsuru terdiam sebentar "Bagaimana hari kalian?"

"Baik-baik saja" Minato menjawab.

"Tak ada masalah" Niko melanjutkan.

"Baiklah… kalau kalian lapar, ada mie instan di kulkas" tawar Mitsuru.

"Oke!" Niko dan Minato menjawab bersama, kemudian beranjak ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, Petrov" Mitsuru memanggil Niko "Ada paket untukmu, ditaruh di sebelah kamarmu"

"Huh…Paket apa lagi?" Tanya Niko dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak tahu. Entah apa isi kotak besar itu." kata Mitsuru.

"Oke, thanks infonya. Aku duluan…" Niko meninggalkan lounge untuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room**_

_**Evening, Thursday/8/4/2009 **_**[06.30PM]**

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Niko teringat dengan paket yang ia bawa masuk. Kotak itu memang berat dan kali ini Niko sudah bisa menebak… kalau kotak itu isinya pasti senjata lagi.

Dia buka bungkusan kotak itu, lalu ada lagi lapisan kardusnya, dia buka lagi ada sebuah benda alumunium. Bukan benda alumunium sembarangan, koper alumunium...

"Astaga…" kaget Niko. karena tak mau buang waktu, dia buka koper alumunium itu dan terpampang… sepucuk senapan SKS berbayonet dengan popor Tapco plastik(tepatnya Polymer) warna hitam, 6 buah magasen berisi, dan 5 kotak peluru 7.62x39mm ComBloc.

"Astaga… Ayah…" Niko lalu menyabet ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menelepon ayahnya

"*TUUT…TUUUUT* _halo, nak?"_

"Yah, jelaskan..." kata Niko dengan dingin.

"_Oh… paketnya sudah sampai?" _sang Ayah berhenti sejenak _"Baguslah kalau begitu… thanks to T.K"_

"APANYA YANG BAGUS!" bentak Niko "INI MALAH NAMBAH-NAMBAHIN MASALAH!"

"_Ya ampun , bentak-bentak terus. sudahlah… SKS-mu akan sangat berguna nanti"_

"Ayah mau apa sih kirim-kirim senjata segala?"

Sang Ayah terdiam sebentar. _"…Apa kau mengalaminya?"_

Niko menautkan alis "Mengalami apa?"

"_Mengalami malam yang 'hijau', bulan yang kuning, peti dimana-mana…"_

"… " Niko terdiam, gemetaran.

"_Itulah tujuan SKS dan Glock disana, menjaga dirimu. hubungi aku jika kau 'berpotensi'…" _sang Ayah menutup teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang biasa Niko dengar.

Niko mengernyitkan dahi. "Aneh… tidak biasanya Ayah seperti itu"

Setelah percakapan tadi mata Niko tak merasa berat lagi. Untuk mendapatkannya lagi ia memilih untuk memainkan Xbox miliknya lagi hingga rasa kantuknya tiba. Tak terasa beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya Niko mematikan konsol gamenya dan membaringkan badannya di kasur.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room**_

_**Unknown. Thursday/8/4/2009 **_**[Unknown]**

Niko terbangun ketika merasakan semacam 'gempa' yang berlangsung sebentar. Ekspresi bangun Niko tidak enak, kaget. Mata Niko tidal lagi berat karena khawatir akan 'gempa' yang dia rasakan.

"Itu gempa, kah?" Tanya Niko. "Tapi, kok hanya sekali lalu berhenti…" karena merasa tidak enak, Niko pergi ke kaca luar dan melihat Mitsuru dan temannya bertarung melawan makhluk hitam yang terlihat seperti sesuatu yang kental tapi hidup. "holy shit… apaan tuh?"

Niko segera keluar masih dengan piyamanya dan dengan senjata SKS sambil membawa 3 magasen cadangan. Baru saja dia membuka pintu terlihat Yukari berlari. "Hey, Yukari… ada apa disana?"

"AH! Itu senapan?" Yukari tersentak.

"gak ada waktu, panggil Minato. CEPAT!" perintah Niko. Yukari pun menurut dan mulai berlari ke pintu kamar Minato.

Setelah Niko merasakan getaran yang kedua baginya, ia segera ke ruangan Minato. Yukari dan Minato akhirnya keluar dan Minato terlihat membawa pedang pendek.

"um… kemana kita pergi?" Tanya Niko.

"kita pergi lewat pintu belakang, ayo!"

"Yukari, benda hitam-hitam apa yang dilawan Mitsuru dibawah?" Niko bertanya lagi namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Yukari yang berlari. Akhirnya Niko mengikuti Yukari dan Minato tanpa jawaban.

* * *

_**At The Lounge...**_

Minato dan Yukari tiba di lantai bawah dan segera menuju ke pintu belakang.

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita aman sekarang-"

Kemudian terdengar suara 'PIPIPIPIPI…' dari semacam alat komunikasi milik Yukari.

"Niko, itu paket yang kau terima tadi ya?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya… SKS dengan popor Polymer. Untung saja senjata ini agak ringanan" kata Niko sambil bersyukur.

"APA!" Yukari terkaget, dan kemudian terdengar suara 'Brak!' dari pintu belakang seperti ada yang ingin mendobraknya.

Niko mulai pasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak "WOW! Apa-apaan itu?"

"o-ow…" Minato termundur.

Yukari tersentak "Ah! A-ayo mundur…" dan Yukari berlari lagi.

* * *

_**Dorm's First Floor…**_

"OH SHIT! GEMPANYA MAKIN INTENS!" umpat Niko.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan…?mereka ada di bawah!" kekhawatiran Yukari makin menjadi. "Apakah ada pilihan lain selain naik ke atas?"

"aku setuju, ayo" tukas Minato.

"dia setuju, aku setuju"

Mereka berlari lagi ke lantai atas…

* * *

_**Dorm's Second Floor…**_

Getarannya semakin menjadi. Niko sedari tadi standby dengan SKS-nya namun Yukari makin menjadi kekhawatirannya, Minato agak-agak kengerian…

"Whoa…whoa!" Yukari tergoyah "apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"TERUS NAIK!" Niko dan Minato teriak bersamaan. Dan akhirnya mereka langsung melesat ke lantai selanjutnya…

* * *

**Dorm's Third Floor…**

Setiba di lantai 3, para siswa kelas 2 ini mendengar suara pecahan kaca.

"FUCK…! APAAN TUH?" Umpatan Niko makin menjadi.

"Apa itu?" ekspresi Yukari tetap sama, khawatir "Mereka makin dekat!"

Niko memeriksa lantai bawah dari atas, terlihat bayangan dengan tangan menggeliat-liat di angkasa makin lama makin dekat "What the fuck…! Mereka masih mengejar!" Niko mengumpat lagi. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Ayo, jangan berhenti!" ajak Yukari.

Mereka berlari lagi…

* * *

_**Dorm's Fourth Floor…**_

Niko, Minato, dan Yukari tiba di lantai empat. Niko sekilas melihat sebuah pintu besi yang terlihat kokoh.

"eh, pintu" kata Niko.

"Yukari, apa kita bisa lewat pintu itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Oh… kalau lewat pintu ini…" Yukari terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Aku kurang suka ini… ayo buka! Kau punya kuncinya?" Tanya Niko.

"Ada, sebentar… akan ku buka" Yukari segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memutar-mutarkannya di engsel pintu. Dan akhirnya, pintu terbuka.

"AYO BERGEGASLAH!" Niko keluar pertama disusul Minato dan Yukari.

* * *

**Dorm's Rooftop…**

"Kunci lagi!" perintah Minato. Yukari pun mengunci pintunya.

"seharusnya aku yang bicara itu…" keluh Niko.

Tiba-tiba ada getaran lagi. Kali ini serasa mengarah ke arah para siswa kelas dua itu. Niko yang merespon langsung memutar tubuhnya ke 180 derajat. Dia hadapkan ujung bayonet SKS-nya ke depan dan mulai membidikkan senapannya. Kemudian Yukari dan Minato ikut memutar badan mereka.

"Apa…" kata Yukari pelan.

"Niko, ada masalah…" Minato standby dengan pedang pendeknya.

"this. Is. It…" Niko makin memicikkan mata kirinya dan tangan kanannya mengokang SKS itu hingga 7.62 yang masih segar masuk ke ruang pelurunya.

Tiba-tiba, ada banyak sekali tangan menaiki tembok pembatas asrama itu. Lalu muncul 3 buah topeng yang muncul secara bersamaan disusul dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang memegang semacam pisau panjang. Ketika makhluk itu berada di atap, Niko mulai menarik pelatuk SKS-nya…

*JDER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!* Suara bising dan percikan api muncul di ujung laras senapan Carbine itu. Niko menembakkan semuanya secara kontinuitas ke 1 satu makhluk di kanan hingga makhluk itu pecah. 7 peluru tetembak dan sekarang Niko menembak yang kiri…

"Monster-monster itu… Yukari angkat bicara "kita menamakannya 'Shadow'"

"hmph…!" Niko tidak menghiraukan yang diomongkan Yukari. *JDER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER* Niko menembakkan SKS-nya lagi tanpa ada macet sekalipun. Akhirnya 'Shadow' yang dikiri habis.

Niko menembakki yang ditengah… *JDER!-DER!-cklek…cklek* "BANGSAT! SKS-KU MACET!" Niko mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yukari yang telah siap 'menembak' kepalanya.

"Yukari! Jangan…!" Tiba-tiba, semacam tornado berbentuk pita warna biru memutar-mutar hingga menghempaskan Niko dengan senapannya ke kiri "*bruk* AKH!"

Tornado muncul lagi, dan kali ini tepat mengenai Yukari yang benar-benar siap ingin 'menembak' dirinya. Yukari terhempas dan pistolnya ikut terjatuh.

"Minato, ambil pistol itu, tembaki Shadow itu!" perintah Niko.

Tangan Shadow itu makin dekat, Niko berusaha mengambil senapannya yang terlempar jauh "AMBIL DAN TEMBAK, MINATO!"

Tanpa ada omongan terucap, Minato mengambil pistol itu. Namun bukannya di todongkan ke Shadow, malah mirip dengan Yukari… ke kepala dan tepatnya di pelipis.

"BODOH! KITA BELUM AKAN MATI!" ejek Niko. lalu segera bangkit dan berlari untuk mengambil SKS-nya. _"GOBLOK!...TOLOL…!"_

Akhirnya Niko meraih senapannya. Ketika Niko baru ingin memperbaiki kemacetan senapannya, ia melihat Minato tersenyum sambil komat-kamit. "Lho? Kok…" dan Minato menarik pelatuk pistol itu…

Minato tidak mati, tapi justru terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan semacam aura biru dan kaca beling mengelilingi Minato. "Mi-Minato…?"

Beling-beling yang mengelilingi Minato itu membentuk sebuah figur aneh, semacam Humanoid. Berambut emo warna putih, bermata putih kemerah jambuan, berkulit gelap, dan bertubuh mekanikal dengan sebuah harpa di punggungnya. "Orpheus…" gumam Niko "Lho, aku ngomong apa sih?"

Tiba-tiba, Minato memegangi kepalanya dan figur yang dinamakan Orpheus itu seperti kesakitan. Dan kemudian semacam humanoid muncul dari dalam Orpheus hingga terpecah.

Figur yang muncul itu bertopeng semacam dinosaurus, membawa katana, dan ada semacam tutup peti mati mengelilinginya. Niko terbelalak karena kejadian yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Humanoid itu melompat ke angkasa dan menebas Shadow berpisau itu. Yukari yang di dekat situ tersentak, begitu juga Niko. Humanoid itu berulah lagi dengan mengambil sisa tangan Shadow yang kleper-klepek di lantai dan kemudian meremasnya hingga hancur menguap.

Niko masih terbelalak. "Oh… Tuhan, apa tadi itu?" Niko yang belum sempat melihat kedatangan 2 lagi shadow yang mirip namun tidak berpisau. Minato maju kedepan dengan pisau pendeknya.

"Ja-jangan sok berani! Sini kubantu!" Niko dan senapannya yang macet akan berubah fungsi jadi, tombak penebas.

Kini… mereka berada dalam pertempuran

**THE BATTLE IS BEGIN…**

Niko standby dengan kuda-kudanya begitu juga dengan Minato yang memegang 'pistolnya'

"Minato, apa itu tadi…?" Tanya Niko. Minato tidak meresponnya. "Baiklah…"

Satu shadow menyerang ke arah Minato. Minato yang memegang pedang pendek menebas-nebas Shadow itu, begitu juga dengan Niko namun justru Niko yang menghampiri Shadow itu.

"HEYYAAH…!" Niko menebas-nebas Shadow yang satu dengan sadis. Dan dia tidak sadar kalau Minato sudah selesai dengan 'jatah'-nya, begitu juga Niko yang tak sengaja terus menebas-nebas bayonet yang menempel di SKS-nya. "selesai…"

**THE BATTLE HAS ENDED…**

Setelah pertempuran, Niko yang menyengir tiba-tiba mendengar suara sentakan Yukari yang diawali dengan suara 'bruk!' yang berasal dari… Minato yang terjatuh lesu.

"Hey, Minato!" Niko menghampiri kawannya itu disusul dengan Yukari.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukari dengan nada khawatir "Ayolah… bilang sesuatu!"

"Minato! Aduh…" Niko menyempatkan diri memperbaiki penyebab macet senapannya.

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki orang yang lari. Ketika Niko melihatnya ternyata ada Mitsuru dan pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan plester di pelipisnya.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Mungkin…" jawab Niko.

"Bisakah kau mendengarku… tolonglah… katakana sesuatu!" Yukari menggoncang-goncang tubuh Minato yang kelelahan. Lalu Niko terfokus ke pistol yang di pakai Minato untuk 'memanggil' humanoid tadi lalu mengambilnya…

"Hmmm…" Niko mempelajari pistol itu. Ada tulisan S.E.E.S, tidak ada tempat keluar selongsong/ejector, dan tidak ada tempat magasen. Dan bisa diasumsikan kalau ini bukan pistol asli…

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lagi, namun kali ini hanya satu dan panjang sekali. Tangan itu langsung mengarah ke Niko yang sibuk mempelajari pistol 'mainan' itu.

"PETROV… AWAS!" teriak Mitsuru memperingati.

"hm? Lho…?" badan Niko terlilit oleh tangan itu. Dan kemudian ditarik hingga melewati pembatas beton dan mungkin bisa dibilang, terjatuh… "AAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Niko masih memegang pistol dan senapannya dengan erat dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Niko masih terjatuh ke bawah, lalu tangan tadi menghempaskan Niko ke beberapa Shadow yang berkeliaran di bawah. "AAAAAAAA *bugh!* ARGH…! *bak!* URGH…! *sreeek!* Owh…!"

SKS Niko masih di tangan kanannya, tapi pistol jadi-jadian itu bergeser dari tangan Niko. setelah Niko mendongakkan kepalanya terlihat 5 sampai 6 Shadow dengan wujud yang sama mendekati Niko. Niko yang kesakitan merintih.

"_Shit…! Masa aku harus mati sekarang?" _umpat Niko dalam hati _"Ini tidak mungkin… aku… tidak mau mati seperti ini…" _Niko mengalihkan pandangannya ke pistol… _"Potensi? apakah yang Minato lakukan tadi yang Ayah maksud 'potensi'?" _Tanya Niko dalam hati.

Setelah Niko melihat sekilas pistol itu, semacam setruman energy masuk ke tubuhnnya. Rasa sakitnya makin lama makin hilang, luka beset yang diterimanya pun memudar. Niko yang tadinya terbujur di tanah akhirnya bisa bangkit dengan kokoh sambil memegang senapan dan pistol jadi-jadiannya.

"Aku… masih… mau… hidup…" Niko tersenyum kejam, ekspresi yang ia belum pernah tunjukkan.

"Makhluk macam kalian tak ada gunanya untuk dunia ini…" Niko memutar-mutar pistol itu dengan anggun dan berakhir di pelipisnya. "selamat tinggal…" Niko menarik pelatuknya perlahan.

"Per…so…" pelatuk hampir benar-benar ditarik, lalu Niko berteriak… "NAAAAA….!"

*CRANG!* akhirnya, muncul sebuah figur yang Niko pikir bisa menemukannya. Ia mengenakan baju seragam musim panas Nazi warna putih, menggunakan topeng yang 'nyengir' berwarna putih di kanan dan hitam di kiri sedang 'ngiler' darah dan menggunakan semacam topi polisi warna hitam, dan membawa pistol Luger yang superpanjang di kedua tangannya.

**I AM THOU, AND THOU ART I**

**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL FORTH**

**I AM HEPHAESTUS**

**THE GOD OF CRAFTMANSHIP...**

"KYIEEEHAHAHAHAAAA!" Persona Niko tertawa kejam.

"Hephaestus…" Niko menunjuk salah satu Shadow. Kemudian Hephaestus menodongkan pistolnya ke para 6 Shadow itu…

"KYIEEHAHAA! *DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!-DER!" Hephaestus tertawa kejam dan menembakkan pistol superpanjangnya. Satu peluru, satu Shadow… dan hujan lender-lendir dari Shadow yang hancur lebur setelah ditembakki Hephaestus. Senyum jahat Niko mulai mengendur menjadi senyuman hangat, Kemudian terjatuh karena kelelahan…

"PETROV!" Teriak Mitsuru yang baru tiba di luar asrama. Ia mendekati Niko dan mengambil tangannya "Petrov… kau tak apa-apa?"

Mitsuru memeriksa denyut nadi Niko dari leher, ada denyut begitu juga ditangannya. _"Syukurlah. Pet… Niko… temanku…" _Mitsuru tersenyum, Niko tetap tidak sadarkan diri…

* * *

_**In The Velvet Room…**_

Niko terbangun di ruangan 'itu' lagi. Ya, Velvet Room dengan Minato disampingnya lagi.

"Lho, mimpi ini lagi…"

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…" sambut Igor. "Ini bukan mimpi, wahai Tuan Muda Petrovich…"

Niko dan Minato terdiam seperti biasanya… "Kalian kehilangan kesadaran setelah membangunkan 'kekuatan' kalian… tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jadi… santai saja" ujar Igor menenangkan.

"_Aku merasa aneh…" _aku Niko dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku lihat Orpheus menerima panggilanmu" Igor melihat sekilas ke Minato lalu ke Niko "Dan sepertinya, Hephaestus adalah kekuatan 'alami' yang tersimpan di ragamu sejak lama…" Niko gemetaran "Waktu demi waktu akan terlampaui… kau akan menemukan 'jati diri'-mu yang sebenarnya"

Tetap saja, Niko gemetaran karena aura serius yang dia rasakan. Kemudian Igor melanjutkan omongannya "Kekuatan itu dinamakan **Persona**… itu adalah sebuah manifestasi dari jiwa kalian"

"Persona?" Minato menautkan alis.

"Jiwaku?" Niko memijat dahinya tanda kebingungan.

"Mungkin butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk sepenuhnya dipahami. Dengarkan penjelasanku…" Tamu Velvet Room ini memasang telinga lebar-lebar "Persona adalah segi kepribadian kalian yang muncul karena kalian bereaksi terhadap rangsangan dari luar…" telinga para tamu masih terpasang… "Kalian dapat menganggapnya sebagai sebuah topeng yang melindungi kalian ketika menghadapi banyak kesulitan…"

"Oh…" Niko ber 'o' ria tanda ia mengerti.

Igor melanjutkan penjelasannya " Mungkin bisa dibilang kekuatan kalian masih sangat lemah… "

"Apa maksudmu 'lemah'?" Minato tiba-tiba angkat bicara, membantah.

"Saat kalian menggunakan Persona kalian. kalian harus menyalurkan kekuatan batin kalian"

"Dan agar bisa kuat?" Tanya Niko.

"Kemampuan kalian akan meningkat jika anda mengembangkan **Social Link**—hubungan emosional kalian dengan orang lain" Niko tertegun "Semakin kuat Social Link kalian… semakin kuat juga kekuatan Persona kalian"

Niko terbelalak "Wow…"

"Saya ingin kalian mengingatnya" pinta Igor.

"Baiklah" Niko dan Minato menjawab bersamaan.

Igor terkekeh "Bagus. sekarang… waktu sedang berjalan di dunia kalian. Sebaiknya saya tidak harus membuat kalian berada disini cukup lama"

"Memang begitu seharusnya…" gumam Niko.

"Lain waktu kita bertemu, kalian akan datang kemari atas kehendak kalian sendiri" Igor terdiam sejenak "Sampai nanti… selamat tinggal"

Pandangan kedua Persona-user baru menjadi redup. Igor dan Elizabeth sudah tidak terlihat…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S CORNER**

**Ritzter : **WAAAAHOOOWW! SELESAI MAS BRO! CHAPTER PREMIER NYA TAMAT!

Fiuh… super panjang juga nih fic #sok Hyperbola# tapi, gimana nih Readers… puas? Puas? Gak mungkin puas, kan gak terlalu bagus nih chapter *plak

HAMPIR LUPA COY! Ini ada Biodata Persona Niko…

**Arcana Niko : Fool(utama), Arcana Shift**

**Nama Persona : Hephaestus**

**Arcana : Fool (0) – bisa berubah kapanpun…**

**Skill (Fool) : **

**Torrent Shot***

**Zio***

**Dia***

**Mazio***

***= Bisa meningkat nanti keahliannya, misalnya Zio-Zionga atau Mazio-Mazionga.**

**Menurut Legenda : Hephaestus adalah dewa pandai besi di mitologi Yunani. Salah satu dari dewa utama di Olympus bersama dengan Zeus.**

NAH! Itu dia sekelebat Infonya. Bayangkan Wajah Nyx Avatar *muntah* yang berwarna Hitam di kiri dan putih di kanan sambil ngiler darah di pojok kiri kanan bibirnya. PLUS ini ada URL baju yang dipakai Hephaestus dan Pistolnya.

Baju Hephaestus

_http : / / cdn103 . iofferphoto . com / img / item / 135 / 038 / 771 / wdFimdPZHVD16Dj . jpg_

Pistol Hephaestus

http : / / users . skynet . be / vonweyersberg / Greatwar / ArtilleryLuger . jpg

Coba bayangkan aja wujudnya… antara Keren sama menjijikan *plak*

NAH! TERIMA KASIH UNTUK **Sp-Cs, Hisawa Kana, Lance Jeevas, dan para silent readers **yang telah setia mau menunggu premier chapter yang membosankan ini!

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Recruitment of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**: **Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M, FLUFFY SMUTTY LEMONY M! *AAAARRGHHH! PERVERT!*_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal

_**Author's Note : **_Readers, Maaf karena chapter sebelumnya penuh kekecewaan. Tapi saya terima dengan lapang dada dan pikiran terbuka jika ada kesalahan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti saya harus latihan First Person POV. dan maaf karena saya lama gak update… plus penjelasan tentang cara kerja Arcana Shift.

Saatnya **BALAS REVIEW…**

**Hisawa Kana : **"Akan saya terapkan." Hehehe… saya akan Update!

**Sp-Cs : **OKE! Dapet bensin buat UPDATE!

**etro : **Oke, yang ditanyakan bisa saya jelaskan… dan mungkin POV Niko di uji coba dulu…

**Dark-kiddo : **mungkin rada OOC ya, maaf karena mengecewakan. Dan ARCANA SHIFT… ternyata ada antusiasme juga. Oke, akan dijelaskan di akhir cerita.

**Lance Jeevas : **gak cocok ya… HUWAAA! *Buk!* ehem… maaf… akan diperbaiki… mungkin Ultimate Personanya lebih baik… dan, ini ada URL buat Luger Hephaestus dah dibaikin [ http : / users . skynet . be / vonweyersberg / Greatwar / ArtilleryLuger . jpg ]

**Sekelebat Info…**

**Kenapa Niko Ngumpat Bahasa Inggris?**

**Jwb : Niko di Rusia hari-hari bicara bahasa Inggris di rumah (karena Niko WN Amerika sejak kecil, walau lahir di Rusia, ia pindah ke Amerika ketika berusia setahun) kecuali sama teman2 sebayanya. Niko sering dengar Ayahnya ngumpat dalam bahasa Inggris kalau kerjaan Ayahnya ada yang salah, dan Niko baru main umpat pas kelas 1 SMA di Tokyo.**

**Kenapa Seragam Musim Panas Nazi untuk baju Hephaestus?**

**Jwb : jangan sebutkan Rusia Memusuhi Jerman, tapi Soviet memusuhi Jerman. Karena tidak semua masyarakat Rusia yang memusuhi Nazi. Nazi pun punya Korps khusus sukarelawan Rusia, dibentuk tahun 1944 yang namanya Russian Liberation Army/Russkaya Osvoboditel'naya Armiya/Russischen Befreiungsarmee yang dipimpin oleh mantan jendral Tentara Merah, Andrey Vlasov.**

**P.S – BUKANNYA MAU NGAJAR SEJARAH DI FIC, TAPI… ENJOY YOUR READIN'!**

* * *

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

_**After School. Friday 17/4/2009 **_**[05.10PM]**

***Niko's POV test***

Aku merasa sebuah cahaya hangat menyentuh kulitku. Saking hangatnya sampai aku merasa tidak ingin bangun walau sebenarnya aku merasakannya sejak tadi pagi. Tapi mungkin itu tidak baik berlama-lama tidur, aku 'kan bukan Minato.

Ku buka mataku… ruangan ini bernuansa putih. Dan aromanya… bagai rumah sakit.

"Hmmm… rumah sakit." Gumamku.

Yang aku ingat tentang tadi malam adalah Minato menembak pistol mainannya hingga ada beling-beling dan muncul figur humanoid berharpa. Lalu aku membantunya melawan monster hitam hingga ia pingsan. Lalu Mitsuru dan pemuda beruban yang entah kena penyakit apa pemuda itu tiba ke TKP. Ketika aku ingin membantu Minato perutku dililit sesuatu hingga Mitsuru-senpai teriak.

Itu masalahnya, aku ditarik hingga terjatuh!

Tunggu, ketika aku dikepung monster-monster itu, aku merasa lebih kuat dan kemudian menembak diriku sendiri hingga…

Humanoid ber-Luger super panjang itu…

Kata Igor itu adalah Persona… dan Ayah minta untuk dihubungi jika aku sudah memiliki 'potensi'.

"Apa Persona yang Ayah maksud 'potensi'?" gumamku lagi.

*TOK…TOK…TOK*

Aku menoleh ke pintu, ada yang mengetuk "Ma-Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka "Oh… maafkan kelancanganku." Oh, ternyata Mitsuru dan… donat?

***End Niko's POV test***

Niko terbelalak ketika Niko melihat pintu ruangannya yang terbuka memunculkan figur gadis yang dikenalnya, Mitsuru Kirijo "Oh… maafkan kelancanganku."

Niko melihat Mitsuru sedang membawa tas kresek berisi kotak. "Oh… apa itu Senpai, donat?" Tanya Niko sembari tersenyum.

"Bukan, Petrov. Ini baju ganti." Mitsuru duduk di sebelah Niko. "Mungkin ini bukan baju milikmu tapi, kuharap nyaman dikenakan."

"Ya ampun, Senpai… kok mau aja sih repot-repot?" Niko merendah.

"Kata dokter kau bisa keluar dari sini jika mau, kau sudah seminggu disini, kau tahu?"

"Seminggu!" Niko terbelalak "Ya ampun… berapa pelajaran ku lewatkan?"

Mitsuru tertawa kecil "Tenanglah, semuanya terkendali."

Niko berekspresi lega "Syukurlah… baiklah, aku mau pulang!"

Niko melompat dari kasurnya dan mulai menerima kotak yang diberikan Mitsuru.

"Aku lebih baik keluar." usul Mitsuru yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan, lalu Niko dengan semangat menyabet kotak itu "Oke, kita buka…"

Baju yang ada di dalamnya bisa dibilang untuk…pemuda kelas atas. Bagaimana tidak? Ada kemeja abu-abu mirip seperti yang dipakai Mitsuru sekolah namun untuk laki-laki dan Skinny jeans hitam.

"Wow, gaul…" Puji Niko.

Setelah dia memakainya, dia ingat kalau dia butuh sepatu saat ini. untung saja di dekat pintu ada sepatu DC hitam kesayangannya. Karena sudah komplit pakaian yang dia pakai, kini dia keluar dari ruangan rawat inapnya.

"Kok aku jadi seperti Mitsuru, ya?"

* * *

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, outside Inpatient's room…**_

Mitsuru terlihat sedang menunggu Niko sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Niko yang kadang mudah panik jika melihat seseorang seperti itu, seperti tidak sabar menunggu… karena Niko tidak suka menyulut emosi orang. Mitsuru yang melihat Niko keluar dari ruangannya langsung memanas wajahnya, Niko yang bingung menautkan alisnya.

"Eeh… ada apa Senpai?" Tanya Niko.

"Erm… tidak ap… maksudku… keren juga kau." puji Mitsuru yang masih berwajah merah.

"Well, terima kasih… Mitsuru." Niko baru pertama kali memanggil nama Senpainya dengan nama kecilnya… jadi dia gemetaran karena Mitsuru langsung memandang sorot Niko _"Chyert Voz'mi! salah ngomong…"_

Namun tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Niko yang seperti akan dikritik kesopanannya, melainkan… "Sama-sama, Niko…"

Niko terbelalak "Senpai, erm… sebaiknya kita pulang."

Mitsuru langsung merasa seperti dibangunkan dari fantasinya "Oh, ya… kita check-out dulu."

"Oh, Senpai…" Mitsuru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Niko "Bagaimana Minato?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Bersama Yukari."

"Oh, dia juga masuk RS… Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan berdua ke resepsionis, Niko berpikir-pikir kalau Mitsuru hari ini benar-benar Out-of-Character. Namun karena malas memikirkannya, Niko baiknya bercengkerama biasa layaknya teman.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F**_

_**Lunchtime. Saturday 18/4/2009 **_**[12.00PM]**

Niko dan Minato seperti biasa langsung bercengkrama biasa dengan topik tentang malam Niko mendapatkan Personanya. Ketika para Persona User baru ini sudah bercengkrama tiba-tiba mereka di sambut oleh Junpei yang terkesima dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Sob, aku gak percaya kalau kamu sekolah cuma buat libur seminggu!" si Jenggot menyeringai "Minta tips-nya, dong…"

"Ya ampun… kita hanya sakit." jelas Niko.

"Ya, sakit…" Minato menyambung.

"Ya, wajar… Eh, aku ada dengar desas-desus kalau kalian dihabisi preman-preman stasiun?"

"Masa?" Niko menggaruk kepalanya "Siapa bilang?"

"Iya… tak tahu ya, hanya rumor." Ekspresi Junpei berubah jadi biasa "Siapa juga yang nanggapin rumor dengan serius?"

"Iya…ya" Minato bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Tak perlu didengar hal begituan…"

"OKE! Daripada ngobrol yang gak-gak, kita makan roti melon" Niko mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang "Aku yang bayar…"

Junpei berbinar-binar, dan Niko sudah bisa menebak kalau dalam hati Minato pasti dia kegirangan.

"_ASYIK!" _Minato kegirangan dalam hati.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station, Back Alley Entrance…**_

_**After School. Saturday 18/4/2009 **_**[05.33PM]**

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Niko.

"Mau cari uang?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya."

"Oke, semoga beruntung" Niko melengos.

* * *

_**Inside Back Alley…**_

Niko masuk beberapa langkah kedalam dan tidak sampai ke tempat dia bentrok dengan preman berduit yang dia rampok. Ia melihat seseorang tapi ia terlihat ketakutan, seperti dikejar seseorang…

"OY!" Panggil Niko.

Tiba-tiba, orang yang bersembunyi itu semakin membulatkan badannya "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Lho? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Niko dengan polos.

"Ka-Kau siapa?" orang tadi balas bertanya.

"Aku anak Gekkoukan mau pulang sekolah menghisap LSD, kau?"

"LSD?" orang tadi langsung tertawa "LSD? Dasar lembek… HUWAAHAHAHA…"

Niko melihat sepintas semacam bubuk putih yang ada dibalik jaket miliknya. Akhirnya Niko mendapatkan akal "Hey, kau dikejar polisi karena jual kokain?"

Orang tadi berhenti tertawa "H-Hah?"

"Mau ku laporkan kau, HAH!" ancam Niko.

"Tolong J-jangan…" Pinta si pengedar kokain sambil ketakutan.

Niko menjulurkan telapaknya mengisyaratkan untuk… "Uang tutup mulut akan menyelamatkan hidupmu…"

"Be-Berapa? 20000 Yen?" si pengedar mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Wuiihh! ENAK SAJA! 500000 Yen, gak boleh kurang!" keluh Niko "Sampai kurang… kujamin polisi datang, hehehe…"

"OGAH! AKU GAK MAU BAYAR!" Sang pengedar "Kok nutup mulut sampai 500000 Yen?"

Niko dengan tenang mengeluarkan pistol Glocknya dan menodongkan pistolnya "Mau gak?"

Si pengedar kokain menelan ludah dan mendorong mundur badannya yang sedang tergeletak "J-Jangan..."

*Clek!*"Aku mulai muak dengan tetek bengek ini... "

"Brengsek..."

"Kau tak akan berharap polisi menerima laporanmu... aku sangat terlindungi disini."

"Dasar matre!" pengedar kokain itu mengeluarkan segepok uang "NIH!"

"Oke, karena aku sudah dapat yang kuinginkan... kau juga dapat yang kau inginkan, cepat lari dari sini."

Niko melengos meninggalkan pengedar itu dengan santai sambil menghitung uang tutup mulutnya.

* * *

_**On The Back Alley Entrance…**_

Setelah mendapatkan rampokannya, Niko kembali dengan wajah senang.

"Gimana?" Tanya Minato.

"500000 Yen, kawan!" seru Niko "Tapi, aku ngambilnya dari bandar narkoba yang sembunyi dari polisi."

"Oh… kau mukulin orang di dalam sana?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Yah… gitu deh. Tapi dia gak, aku terima sogokan supaya gak bocorin lokasi sembunyinya." Niko tersenyum konyol sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baru tahu aku… oke, ayo pulang."

"Ayo." Mereka dari gang belakang stasiun langsung beranjak untuk pulang.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, The Lounge**_

_** 14/8/2009 **_**[05.48PM]**

Setibanya di Asrama, Niko sepintas melihat secarik kertas di furniture dekat pintu keluar. Karena merasa ingin tahu, Niko menghampiri kertas itu. Minato justru langsung naik ke atas untuk melakukan hobinya… tidur.

"Hmm… ayo kita baca kertas ini…"

Niko membaca kertas itu dan tertulis kalau Niko dan Minato harus ikut berkumpul di lantai empat asrama. Pak Ketua Ikutsuki juga disana dan tertanda kalau penulisnya Mitsuru.

"WOY, MINATO!" Niko teriak.

"Hm?"

"Kita disuruh ke atas sama Senpai, ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Baiklah…" Mereka berdua langsung beranjak ke lantai empat.

"Aku telepon Ayahku dulu…" Niko mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon nomor Ayahnya.

"*TUUT…TUUT…TUUUT…*_Hal-"_

"Ayah, Potensiku…" Niko berbicara pelan "Aku menemukannya!"

"_Wow… anakku Persona User Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah…"_ Anton sang Ayah sarkastis.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Niko mulai ragu.

"_Apa kau siap mengemban tanggung jawab besar jika kau menjadi Persona User?" _Ayahnya langsung to the point dengan nada datar.

"I-ke… ke... A-ada apa?" Niko tertegun.

"_Lahirnya Persona User adalah berkat dari dosa masa lalu para Ilmuwan Kirijo Group, termasuk dosaku."_

Niko benar-benar takut sekarang "jadi… potensi ini…?"

"_Tergantung… kutukan atau mukjizat… tergantung dirimu" _Niko agak santai _"Kalau kau menganggapnya Mukjizat… berikan aku pertanda"_

"Ayah…" Niko berhenti sebentar "Ku coba dulu saja."

"…_Oke, T.K akan mem-provide persenjataan dan amunisi untukmu. Pintar-pintarlah pilih senjata. Usahakan yang amunisinya gampang dicari, jangan beli PPSh yang pelurunya langka!" _Ayahnya mulai berbicara dengan nada yang dulu Niko kenal.

"Baik, Yah…" Niko tersenyum sambil menutup panggilan, lalu ikut Minato naik tangga_._

"_Oi, nak!" _Langkah Niko terhenti _"Cari tahu tentang waktu dimana kau menemukan peti majang di jalanan, dan bongkar misterinya… aku percaya salah satu dari tim peneliti Ayah ada yang menyebabkannya."_

"Siapa?" Niko bertanya.

"_Tidak tahu, bisa jadi diantara Aku, Ikutsuki, Eiichiro dan sahabatku."_

"Ikutsuki? yang berambut panjang itu?" Niko bertanya lagi.

"_Ya, kau tahu dia?"_

"Dia semacam ketua pengatur keasramaan atau… apalah… aku bingung." Niko menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Si gila punya kedok… baiklah, Ayah tak suka berprasangka buruk. Jadi, carilah kebenaran dibalik kejadian itu. Mengerti?"_

"Dimengerti…" Niko mengacungkan jempol.

"_Oke, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan… Tanya saja aku, dah!" _Anton menutup teleponnya.

"Ya, dah." Niko menutup teleponnya dan langsung mengikuti Minato.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, 4**__**th**__** Floor…**_

Setibanya para siswa baru di lantai atas, mereka disambut oleh Yukari yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka.

"Oh, kalian datang…" Yukari menyambut "Kalian lihat kertas di meja?"

"Ya." jawab Minato singkat.

Minato dan Niko mengikuti Yukari yang melangkah ke furniture di sana. Ada Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, dan pemuda yang bagi Niko penuaan dini. Setibanya disana, Ikutsuki menyambut mereka.

"Ah, selamat datang." Sambutnya "Saya senang kalian baik-baik saja."

"Oke, apa ada alasan kenapa kita disuruh kesini?" Tanya Niko.

"Alasan saya mau kalian kesini adalah untuk bicara dengan kalian. Silahkan duduk…"

Yukari duduk di tempat Mitsuru duduk, sedangkan Niko ada di antara pemuda berambut abu-abu berompi merah dan Minato. Niko malas mendengar ceramah karena setelah ini dia ingin fokus untuk menghubungi Ayahnya.

"Bisakah aku permisi sebentar?" Izin Niko.

Ikutsuki menaruh pandangan ke pemuda berambut abu-abu yang berompi merah itu "Tunggu sebentar… saya percaya saya sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya. Ini Akihiko"

"Bagaimana kabar?" Tanya Akihiko singkat.

"Baik." Minato menjawab singkat.

"Sama." Niko juga ikutan.

"Oke, biarkan saya memulai dengan menanyakan ini… percayakah kalian jika sehari itu lebih dari 24 jam?"

"Maaf?" Minato menautkan alis.

"Hmmm… menarik."

Mitsuru menautkan alis "Apa?"

Niko menyilangkan lengannya. "Biar kuluruskan… Yang dimaksud pasti ada 'Waktu Tambahan' diantara satu hari ke hari yang lain. Bukan bermaksud untuk sok tahu, tapi waktu itu terjadi ketika tengah malam dan dimana lampu jalan mati, peralatan elektronik mati, dan peti mati majang dimana-mana…" Semua orang di ruangan itu tertegun "Nah… aku mengalaminya ketika aku dan Minato tiba disini dan ketika aku melawan monster hitam kental itu, jadi bisa diasumsikan kalau kita mengalami kejadian ini walau sebenarnya kita sedang tidur, benar?"

"Bagaimana ka-" Mitsuru terhenti sembari terbelalak.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku : apa nama dari kejadian ini?"

Mitsuru yang tadi terbelalak memasang ekspresi santai walau masih terkejut. "Namanya **'Dark Hour'**—waktu yang muncul diantara hari satu dan hari lainnya."

"Apakah benar teoriku?" Niko memandang tajam Mitsuru.

"I-Iya…"

"Apakah yang didalam peti itu seseorang yang tak mampu mengalami Dark Hour?"

Mitsuru mengangguk dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Dan makhluk… atau Shadow, hanya muncul ketika Dark Hour terjadi?"

Sekali lagi, gadis elegan itu mengangguk. Lalu Akihiko angkat bicara "Menarik… bukan? Karena adalah tugas kita untuk menghabisi Shadows itu."

"Ya, menantang."

Tiba-tiba, Mitsuru berdiri dengan nada marah. "Akihiko, kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Hah?" Niko kaget.

"Kau terluka waktu itu!"

Mitsuru memandang Akihiko dengan kejam hingga Akihiko menunduk. Ikutsuki melerai para Senpai "Sudah…sudah… ia bekerja dengan baik."

Para Senpai duduk. Ikutsuki angkat bicara "Pendeknya… kami adalah **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES **pendeknya."

"Oh…" Minato dan Niko ber 'o' ria

"Di koran, kita dikenal sebagai grup biasa. Tapi kenyataanya, grup ini didekisakikan untuk melawan Shadow. Mitsuru ketuanya, dan saya penasihatnya."

"Shadow memakan pikiran mangsanya ; korbannya akan jadi seperti mayat hidup." Dua Sekawan memasang telinga. "Mereka bertanggung jawab atas insiden yang sering terjadi di berita, walau sebenarnya tidak semua."

"Bagaimana dengan Polisi?" Minato bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, polisi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Dark Hour terjadi…" jawab Mitsuru.

"Walau langka, ada saja yang aktif di Dark Hour… bebeapa mungkin bisa membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan untuk melawa Shadow itu. Namanya-"

"Persona." Niko dan Minato memotong, sekali lagi semua orang terbelalak.

"Kalian tahu darimana?" Tanya Akihiko untuk Dua Sekawan.

"Buku Carl Gustav Jung." Jawab Dua Sekawan singkat.

"Oh… dan-"

"Shadow hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang Persona-user." Niko memotong lagi. "Hanya tebakan."

Ikutsuki melanjutkan. "Benar. Dan artinya semuanya tergantung oleh kalian."

"Mengerti…"Dua Sekawan menjawab bersamaan lagi.

"Aku senang kalian cepat mengerti." Puji Ikutsuki.

"Oke… aku mau TIDUR!" Niko langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu…" Mitsuru menahan Niko "Yang mau dikatakan olehnya…" Mitsuru menghampiri dan membuka sebuah kotak alumunium yang tidak disadari Niko "Maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?"

"Eeh…" Niko dan Minato memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kami menyiapkan **Evoker **untuk kalian. Kami ingin kalian memberikan tenaga tambahan untuk kami." pinta Mitsuru.

"Eeh…" Dua Sekawan cengo.

"Kumohon. Kau dan senapanmu akan sangat membantu, Nik… eh… Petrov."

"Baiklah." Minato dan Niko menerima tawaran Mitsuru.

Yukari menghela napas "Aku takut kalian akan bilang 'Tidak'. selamat datang!"

"Terima kasih sekali, aku senang." Ikutsuki tersenyum bangga "Oh, hampir lupa… tentang ruangan kalian…"

Anggota SEES baru mencondongkan badan agar bisa mendengar jelas "Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di ruangan kalian sekarang ini?"

"Ya, lebih baik daripada harus angkat-angkat lagi?" Niko tertawa kecil disusul dengan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba semacam suara aneh terngiang di kepala Niko.

**Thou Shalt Have Our Blessing**

**When Thou Chooseth To Summon Arcana Fool…**

**You Have Establish A New Social Link…**

**Your Fool Arcana Performance Reached Level 1!**

Niko tertegun begitu juga Niko. lalu Niko menggoyang-goyang pundak Minato mengharap perhatiannya "Minato!"

"…" Tak ada Respon.

"Hey, Emo Nokturnal!"

"Hah,eh… apa?"

"Kau dengar itu tadi, tentang Fool atau… apalah." Tanya Niko.

"Ya, kau juga kelihatannya." Jawab Minato.

Niko memijat dahinya "Oh… dunia ini tambah gila, ayo tidur…"

"Ayo." Dua Sekawan meninggalkan lantai empat dan menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Ritzter : **HALO READERS, Nih chapter ngeboseni ya? wajar, awal-awal perekrutan Duo Fool Arcana. Dan… KENAPA KOK **ARCANA PERFORMANCE**? Nah, bisa dijelaskan…

Ada di gamenya misalnya kaya gini "Strength Has Been Increased to 2" atau semacamnya pas kita naikin level Persona kita.

Contoh, misalnya Arcana Priestess Niko udah Level 4, jadi Strength, Endurance, Luck, Ability, ama Magic nya sama dengan salah satu Persona Minato tapi bedanya Persona-Persona Minato statusnya bisa bervariasi. Bisa Magicnya 10 tapi Endurance 25… dan semacamnya.

Semakin kuat hubungan Niko dengan seorang Priestess Social Link… Semakin kuat juga Performance Arcana Priestess Niko (Tebak siapa Priestess-nya… pasti tahu)

Dan untuk Skill-skillnya… Social Linknya ada sendiri. Misalnya buat Fire Skill… Arcananya Hanged Man, buat pengebal bad status macam Charm, Confuse, atau apalah… Arcananya Hermit.

Sama sistemnya, makin kuat social linknya… Dari Zio misalnya bisa jadi Thunder Reign kalo nya penuh. Bahkan ada bonus passive skill macam Elec Boost atau Elec amp untuk skill listrik tergantung elemen. Almighty pun ada sampe Megidolaon, Cuma naiknya lama. Hehehe…

Tentang buku Carl Jung… ya, dia adalah penulis tentang Persona dalam sisi Ilmu Pengetahuan, buka aja DI Wikipedia tentang profil dan buku-bukunya.

**ANJRIT! BANYAK SPOILER!**

**ENTAHLAH… dan TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARA READER DAN SILENT READER YANG MENUNGGU… TERIMA KASIH, DAN OH YA? HARI MINGGU BAGUSNYA CERITANYA JALAN-JALAN ATAU LANGSUNG SKIP KE JUNPEI IKUT SEES? AKU BUTUH SEKALI REVIEW INI, JADI TOLONG…. REVIEW YA!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Big Sister of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**: **Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M, FLUFFY SMUTTY LEMONY M! *AAAARRGHHH! PERVERT!*_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal

_**Author's Note :**_ maaf nih Readers, mungkin saya gak bakal update cepet kaya dulu soalnya laptop saya ganti prosesor jadi Core i5.

Daripada gak ada kerjaan, baiknya saya **BALAS REVIEW…**

**Dark-kiddo : **saya buru2 sih… sori ya, hehehe… penjelasan nya ribet? Iya, lebih baik DIPRAKTEKKAN. Tunggu aja chapter yang ada ZIO dan GARU nya…

**Miru-kun : **Thanks 4 readin' ya… aku update nih!

**Hisawa Kana : **Ketemu Junpei… bagus tuh, ada perubahan.

**manusia : **namanya lucu sob, aku curiga situ siapa XD*PLAK!*… Mitsuru itu Arcana-nya memang Empress, kok… Jangan takut salah.

**Sp-Cs : **jangan begitu… saya jadi salah kaprah nih.

**etro : **Niko sudah saya tes ke "Mary-Sue"-annya… tenang aja, masa depannya masih cerah walau Niko sebenarnya krg menarik *terlihat sekilas Niko pundung di pojokkan*

**Lance Jeevas : **Oke, sori banyak yang gak berguna… apalagi di chapter ini… WUUIIHHH BUANYAK YANG GAK BERGUNA! *BHUG!*

**P.S – Enjoy the Fic!**

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Lounge.**_

_**Early Morning. Sunday 19/4/2009 **_**[08.40AM]**

Minggu pertama yang dijalani Niko dalam keadaan sadar diri telah tiba dan disambut antusias oleh sang Rifleman(Niko). Karena ini minggu pertamanya, kali ini dia ingin melakukan hal luar asrama. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian seperti Mitsuru lagi dengan gaya yang sedikit berbeda, dasar baju yang dikeluarkan dan Rolex hitam di tangannya. Niko yang sudah berdandan rapi langsung memutar otaknya untuk mencari kegiatan minggu ini.

***Niko's POV***

Ini hari minggu pertamaku dimana aku hidup. Mungkin aku lebih baik keluar asrama ketimbang main Xbox menyendiri kaya maniak game galau gak dapat perhatian. Tapi masalahnya… main keluar kemana ya?

Kalau di Game Panic… sama aja nge-game.

Kalau di Hagakure… nanti kebanyakan karbo kena diabetes.

Kalau hajar preman… males, duit sudah banyak.

Kalau nonton bioskop…

ITU DIA! Film apa ya yang bagus hari ini ya? tapi… dimana bioskopnya?

"Baiknya aku check film yang baru rilis di Jepang…" usulku.

Aku periksa di internet lewat ponselku… antara Pink Panther 2, Friday 13th, Street Fighter Legend of Chun Li, sama The Wolfman. Yang mana yang bagus? Entahlah.

Kalau sendirian 'kan gak enak kalau nonton bioskop, bagaimana ini…

Hmmm… Minato mungkin mau ku ajak.

***End Niko's POV***

Niko keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke ruangan Minato. Dia berpikir kalau mungkin dia sedang tidur tanpa ada kegiatan selain mendengar Mp3, jadi dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"*tok…tok…tok* Minato!" tak ada jawaban.

"*tok…tok…tok *Minaaatooo!" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sob! Ayo nikmati minggu pagi ini!" masih senyap…

Niko sudah mulai geram "WOY EMO ANEMIA! BANGUN!"

"Arisato keluar."

Niko kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehnya. "Hah, oh… Mitsuru-senpai?" Niko melihat sekilas pakaian yang Mitsuru pakai, seperti penunggang kuda "Mau berkuda dimana, Senpai? Aku gak tahu kalau ada arena balap kuda disini."

Mitsuru tersenyum simpul "Aku hanya pakai bajunya, tidak berniat untuk berkuda. Lagipula tidak ada gelanggang balap kuda disini"

"Oh…" Niko ber-'o' ria.

"Petrov, tentang tadi malam…" Niko mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Mitsuru "Kau memang benar-benar seperti Ayahmu."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Niko tersipu.

"Ayahmu suka membuat teori-teori, dan teorinya pasti benar." Mitsuru menyilangkan lengannya.

"Oh… kok Senpai senang mengaitkanku dengan Ayah?" Tanya Niko.

"Karena kelihatannya seperti itu. like father, like son." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Senpai dulu kecil senang ya main-main sama Ayah?" Tanya Niko lagi.

"Beliau yang mengajak… kata Ayahku ia senang dengan anak kecil seperti aku waktu itu."

"Kalau Senpai dekat sama Ayah, kau memanggil Ayahku apa?" Niko yang tadi sempat terdiam langsung bicara to the point.

"Oh… berbeda dari semua ilmuwan yang ada disana, Paman."

"Paman… Petrov?" Niko menyeringai.

"Benar, Paman Petrov."

Niko tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. "Eh… Senpai, ada bioskop gak disini?"

"Ada di dekat stasiun Port Island, kenapa?"

"Rencananya sih mau pergi bareng Minato…" Niko menggaruk kepalanya "Tapi, karena ada Senpai… mau ikut?"

Mitsuru tersentak "Ma-maksudmu…"

"Nonton bioskop." Niko tersenyum ceria "Mau ikut? Aku malas sendirian kalau jalan."

Mitsuru yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya mengangguk "B-baiklah…"

"_Hmmm… sepertinya Mitsuru Out-of-Character lagi." _Kata Niko dalam hati.

* * *

_**On the Way to Iwatodai Station…**_

_**Daytime. Sunday 19/4/2009 **_**[08.55AM]**

Niko dan Mitsuru sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan ingin menuju stasiun. Niko takjub dengan Mitsuru yang tidak merasa canggung dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang 'unik'.

"Senpai…" Niko memanggil Mitsuru "Senpai gak merasa canggung dengan baju seperti itu?"

"Tidak, biasa saja." Jawab Mitsuru singkat.

"Senpai gak takut dikatain 'Outdated'?" Tanya Niko lagi.

"Memang iya kalau aku 'Outdated' orangnya." Mitsuru tertawa kecil "Aku tidak mengerti gaya, karena yang mengatur gaya berpakaianku dan keluarga adalah butler kediaman Kirijo." Aku Mitsuru.

"Wew, Aku kurang nyaman sama butler-nya." Keluh Niko.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Niko memasang ekspresi khawatir.

Mitsuru tertawa kecil lagi "Tentu saja perempuan, Petrov. kalau laki-laki..." tawa Mitsuru agak membesar.

"Tubuh Senpai sintal 'sih. Makanya aku khawatir" Niko bersuara kecil.

"Maaf?"

"_CHYERT VOZ'MI, KECEPLOSAN!" _umpat Niko dalam hati "G-Gak apa-apa, Senpai."

Beruntung sekali pujian akan bentuk tubuh Mitsuru yang dikatakan Niko dengan kalimat yang 'salah' tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Mitsuru. Karena kesenyapan diantara mereka membuat Niko merasa bersalah, akhirnya Niko mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon Ayahnya.

"*TUUT…TUUT…TU-* _Halo, nak!"_

"Ayah, Mitsuru suka hal-hal macam apa?" Tanya Niko dengan suara kecil.

"_Oh… kau sudah bersamanya? WAH… ANAKKU HEBAT!" _puji Anton sang Ayah.

"Ah… Ayah terlalu antusias. Jadi, bagaimana ini?" Niko menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Oke, cobalah hal-hal yang berbau Pe-ran-cis…" _saran sang Ayah.

"Beneran?" Niko kurang percaya.

"_Ayolah, Aku mengenalnya sudah lama… cobalah, dia pasti suka."_ Yakin sang Ayah.

"Oke, sampai pertemanan kita kacau… Ayah yang tanggung jawab." Ancam Niko sambil nyengir.

"_Percayalah… Da-dah!" _sang Ayah menutup hubungan teleponnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, dah." Niko menutup teleponnya dengan pengetahuan baru. Namun sayang, kesenyapan masih berlanjut hingga mereka tanpa terasa tiba di stasiun Iwatodai.

* * *

_**Port Island Station, Theatre "SCREENSHOT"**_

_**Daytime. 19/4/2009 **_**[09.02AM]**

Kesenyapan yang masih berlanjut benar-benar membuat Niko 'gatal' mau angkat bicara. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, dia lebih memilih diam. Setibanya di bioskop yang bernama "SCREENSHOT", ia tersenyum girang dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Akhirnya…" Syukur Niko "Sampai juga. Senpai kira-kira mau nonton apa?"

Mitsuru yang tadi melamun melihati poster-poster film yang terpajang langsung tersadar "Oh…eh… tidak tahu, menurutmu apa yang bagus?"

Niko melihat poster-poster itu… nama-namanya seperti ada yang terdaftar di ponselnya tadi. Dan ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari film yang berunsur Perancis…

"Pink Panther 2. tahu film Pink Panther?" Tanya Niko.

"Pink Panther? " Mitsuru menautkan alis menandakan tidak tahu.

"Masa tidak tahu? Yang berasal dari kartun terkenal karya Henri Mancini itu…" Mitsuru masih terbingung "Ya ampun… ayo kita nonton saja, biar Senpai tahu." Niko menggandeng tangan Mitsuru secara tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke depan loket.

Setibanya di loket, Niko baru sadar kalau dia baru saja menggandeng tangan Mitsuru. Dan terlihat Mitsuru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Niko yang menyadari itu langsung melepas gandengannya "Ma-maaf Senpai, aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Mitsuru memaafkan Niko.

Niko mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjaga loket "Bisa minta tiket Pink Panther 2 untuk 2 orang?"

"Tentu anak muda…" si penjaga loket langsung mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket. "Semuanya 400 Yen."

"Ini…" Niko memberikan 400 Yen miliknya dan meneliti sekilas tiket itu, ia terbelalak.

"Ada apa, nak?" Tanya penjaga loket.

"Jam… 12 SIANG! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Keluh Niko sambil teriak-teriak.

"Maaf, nak… tiket untuk pertunjukkan pagi sudah habis dipesan. Tiket yang kau beli tadi pun dua tiket terakhir untuk pertunjukkan siang ini." Jelas si penjaga loket.

"Setidaknya peringati dulu 'lah kalau tiket untuk pagi sudah habis." Si Penjaga loket tertunduk lesu.

"Huh… lebih baik aku cari sarapan dulu." Usul Niko sambil mendesah.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuru menghampiri Niko "Petrov, ada apa tadi? Kau membentak seseoang."

"Maaf Senpai, acaranya mulai jam 12 siang." Niko menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa usulmu untuk membuang 3 jam ini?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sarapan dulu." Usul Niko. "Mungkin tempat-tempat yang ada kuenya, begitu…"

Mitsuru mengangguk "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di Chagall Café?"

"Hmm… Kedengarannya menarik, aku suka kopi. Dimana?" Niko antusias.

"Di Paulownia Mall." Mitsuru bergestur "Kau tahu dimana Paulownia Mall, bukan?"

"Iya, tahu." Niko mengangguk "Ayo."

Mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak pergi ke Paulownia Mall…

* * *

_**Paulownia Mall, After from Chagall Café…**_

_**Daytime. Sunday 19/4/2009 **_**[11.00AM]**

2 jam berhasil dibuang oleh Niko dan Mitsuru dari sarapan sesuatu di Chagall tadi, hingga mengelilingi mall dan berbelanja beberapa barang. Niko dan Mitsuru yang kakinya mulai pegal langsung mengmbil tempat duduk di dekat air mancur.

"Pheromone Coffee itu untuk apa sih?" Tanya Niko.

"Menurut rumor kopi itu bisa membuat orang tertarik kepada orang yang meminum kopi itu." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Oh… apa Senpai pernah mencoba?" Tanya Niko lagi.

"Belum." Jawab Mitsuru singkat. Pandangannya lalu mengarah ke gelas karton yang digenggam Niko "Minuman apa itu?"

"Pheromone Coffee." Jawab Niko dengan polos "Coba-coba saja, aku ini agak hobi sama kopi."

"Baiklah. ayo ganti topik…" Mitsuru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Setelah bercengkerama beberapa menit, Niko melihat seseorang yang familiar baginya sedang menggunakan jaket musim panas dan celana jeans keluar dari Game Panic. Dan yang membuat Niko sangat mengenalnya adalah topi baseball dan janggut di dagunya.

"Hey, Junpei!" Niko memanggil Junpei sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hehehey, ada Sobatku…" Junpei menghampiri Niko lalu ia melihat sekilas Mitsuru yang sedang menaruh bibir merahnya di gelas kopi Niko. "Wow, sob. Kau kencan sama Mitsuru Kirijo? WAOW!"

"Hm?" Mitsuru tertegun, masih meminum kopi Niko yang mendingin.

"O-Oi, jangan salah paham dulu." Niko tersipu malu "Kami cuma teman, oke?"

Junpei terkekeh dan menyeringai "Hehe… dan kau teman yang rela kopinya diminum gadis cantik."

"Hah?" Niko melihat Mitsuru sedang meminum kopinya.

"Ehem… Maaf." Mitsuru langsung menaruh gelas kopi itu yang sudah jadi ½ isinya.

"Minum saja, gak apa-apa." Mitsuru langsung tersipu malu.

"Oh ya, kalau Kirijo-senpai mau tahu namaku… Junpei Iori, salam kenal." Jari Junpei membentuk 'V', entah apa maknanya dalam sebuah perkenalan.

"Salam kenal juga, Iori." Mitsuru membalas salam perkenalan Junpei dengan formal.

"Niko, minta tips gaet cewek cantik dong…" Junpei masih menyeringai.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Niko "Oh… ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu film baru di bioskop?"

"Tahu. Aku mau kesana sekarang ini." Kata Junpei.

"Masa? Nonton apa?" Tanya Niko.

"Pink Panther 2, kau?" Junpei balas Tanya.

"Iya. Aku dan Mitsuru-senpai nonton itu juga. Kalau begitu, ayo bareng ke bioskop." Ajak Niko.

"Boleh, asal gak ganggu kencan kalian…hehe" Junpei terkekeh.

"Bisakah kau mengerti kalau kita ini berteman?" Aura Niko berubah.

"So-sori… bercanda sob."

"Petrov, aku siap nonton." Mitsuru bangkit dari duduknya "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Oh… aku siap Kirijo-senpaaai…" Junpei mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkannya.

"Siap, ayo pergi."

Sekarang, Niko kembali ke bioskop dengan tambahan satu orang lagi.

* * *

_**Port Island Station, after watching movie in "SCEENSHOT"…**_

_**Afternoon. Sunday 19/4/2009 **_**[02.00PM]**

2 jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya semua orang keluar dari theater dan pergi ke tujuannya masing-masing. Junpei yang merasa senang karena sudah menonton film yang dia tunggu-tunggu menyalami Niko dan Mitsuru untuk pergi duluan untuk pulang. Mitsuru masih ketawa-ketiwi ketika menonton film itu, dan dia kelihatan senang dengan film yang bersetting di Perancis itu.

"Bagaimana, bagus tidak filmnya?" Tanya Niko meminta pendapat.

"Lucu, aksinya bagus, dan konyol…" tawa Mitsuru merendah "Bagaimana tidak lucu? Adegan terakhir Black Barrett tadi… snrk…" Mitsuru masih ingin tertawa "Kawan kecil berkulit kuningku…hahaha…" Dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar OOC hari ini, Senpai" Niko menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa itu OOC?"

"Out Of Character."

"Biarkan saja, ini kali pertama aku tertawa seperti ini." Aku Mitsuru "Dan ngomong-ngomong…"

Niko menyadari kalau Mitsuru berhenti berkata-kata "Kenapa, kok berhenti?"

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan seperti ini." Mitsuru tersipu "Aku… senang."

"Sedikit hiburan kan menyenangkan." Niko menaruh tangannya di pundak Mitsuru "Dan kalau aku boleh tanya, alasanmu memanggilku Petrov apa?"

"Mu-mungkin lebih… keren." Aku Mitsuru sambil tergagap.

"Baiklah." Respon Niko singkat.

"Petrov. Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan kalau aku menganggapmu…" Mitsuru berhenti sejenak "…A-Adikku?"

Niko terdiam sejenak"…Silahkan, aku tak keberatan." Mitsuru tertegun "Lagipula, aku anak tertua di keluarga belum pernah merasa jadi Adik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Mitsuru tersenyum simpul. "Aku lelah… ayo percepat langkahmu."

Para 'bersaudara' akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba Niko mendengar suara yang dia dengar waktu malam pertemuan itu…

**Thou Shalt Have Our Blessing**

**When Thou Chooseth To Summon Arcana Empress…**

**You Have Establish A New Social Link…**

**You Have Obtain a Power to Shift Arcana to Empress Arcana…**

**Your Empress Arcana Performance Reached Level 1!**

Langkah Niko terhenti. _"Ya tuhan… Social Link baru, YES…_" Seru Niko dalam hati. _"Ternyata Mitsuru-nii salah satu Social Link-ku. Aku harus mencari Social Link baru agar Arcana-ku semakin banyak."_

"Kenapa berhenti?" Mitsuru menanyai Niko yang terhenti langkahnya.

"Ups… maaf Mitsuru-nii." Niko mempercepat langkahnya dan pulang dengan suasana hati bahagia.

**You have spending a day with Mitsuru…**

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room.**_

_**Late Night. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[01.00AM]**

Niko yang tertidur pulas sedang tidak menghiraukan ketukan pintu dari luar. Terdengar sekilas suara Minato dan Yukari memanggil dan mengatakan 'Junpei'… namun dibiarkannya. Pintu yang diketuk pun dianggap angin lalu. Semakin gangguan itu makin mengganggu, Niko menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Ritzter : **Saya bingung, Niko kemana ya?

**?1 : **Tuh, pundungan di pojok. Dia lagi komat-kamitin sesuatu.

**Ritzter : **Hmm… Oi, Niko!

**Niko : ***Pundung di pojok* M…m…Mary…s…s…Sue…Aku…m…Ma…ry…S…Sue…

**Ritzter : **Astaga, aku sudah bilang ke dia beberapa kali kalau dia belum "sakit Mary-Sue". Oke… langsung saja…

Apakah Readers menemukan kalimat "Sintal?" ya… artinya "Seksi" cuma umumnya orang2 hidung belang yang bilang kaya gitu, aku cuma ngerti gak berarti aku hidung belang OKE!

Niko sudah di-tes ke Mary-Sue-annya, Dia dapat poin 31. Dan katanya karakter ini masih bisa mengikuti fiksi walau sebenarnya kurang menarik. Tuh… karena "Kurang Menarik" dia jadi pundungan di pojok, biasanya dia minum es kelapa di warung sebelah rumah Author XP *PLAK!*

Tentang Henry Mancini… ya, Ia adalah kartunis yang mempunyai karakter Pink Panther di kartun walau versi filmnya berupa Berlian Pink. Dan film-film yang ada itu aku ambil dari jadwal film yang bakal rilis 2009, thx for mBah Google yang membantu saya.

Saya sengaja gak mengikutkan adegan Akihiko datang bawa-bawa Junpei. Tapi karena memang gak penting, ya saya tulis aja "Filler" di bagian terakhir supaya agak jelas.

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARA READERS DAN SILENT READERS YANG SETIA MENUNGGU DAN MAAF KALAU PAIRING INI TERLALU MENCOLOK, KADANG OTAK NISTA SAYA DAPAT AJA AKAL2 GAK MUTU YANG DITARUH DI FIC, ****PLEASE REVIEW INI FIC NISTA YA!**

**P.S - Check my Profile! ada URL ke FB ama Twitter saya. HAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7 : First Debut of the Rifleman

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**: **Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M, FLUFFY SMUTTY LEMONY M! *AAAARRGHHH! PERVERT!*_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal

_**Author's Note : **_SIAPA BILANG NIH FIC DISCONTINUED, HAH!

Daripada saya tambah marah, Baiknya kita… **BALAS REVIEW.**

**Miru-Kun : **Hehehe… tenang, Niko bukan Rempong Tanah Lawang*DOR!*. dan bener juga kalo kakak perempuan harusnya 'Nee'. Thx dah ngoreksi!

**Sp-Cs : **OKE! "Petualangan Sang Kakak" nya akan saya baca…

**Lance Jeevas : **aku UPDATE! Sori lama.

**Dark-kiddo : **Oke, kan OC-nya bisik-bisik. Jadi wajar kan?

**P.S – Let the Readin' Begin!**

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Lounge**_

_**Early Morning. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[06.42AM]**

Niko yang merasa bangun lebih dahulu daripada yang lain sedang duduk manis menatap TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita-berita baru sambil meminum susu dinginnya. Ada berita tentang ditarik mundurnya tentara Jerman dari Afganistan secara besar-besaran, Ahmadinejad yang mengecam serangan NATO di Provinsi Kandahar, Afghanistan, dan Cina-Rusia yang memperkuat hubungan pertahanan.

"Wow… Amerika tertekan. Hehe…"

Tiba-tiba Niko mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat berasal dari tangga. Niko menoleh ke suara itu "Niko… apa itu kau, sob?"

Niko menoleh ke sumber suara "Lho? Itu kan suara…"

"Hehehey… benar, ternyata Sobatku!" Ternyata suara itu dari si Jenggotan penggila Game, Junpei, dan dibelakangnya ada Emo Anemia, Minato.

"Lho, kok Junpei disini?" Tanya Niko.

"Yo, sob. Kau ikut klub itu?" Junpei balas Tanya.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Niko dengan gaya bodoh.

"Itu tuh… yang menumpas… Shadow atau apalah."

"Oh… SEES maksudmu? Well, aku ikut. Kalau kau bergabung… selamat datang!" Niko berbicara santai.

"WOOHOO MANIS! Kita akan jadi pahlawan sama-sama!" Junpei mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan lengannya ke atas.

"Eh… kapan kau kesini?" Niko bertanya lagi.

"Tadi malam. Kau tertidur, sih." Minato angkat bicara "Yukari paranoid setengah mati seperti ada teroris disini." Tiga Sekawan akhirnya tertawa.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu tentang **Tartarus**?" Junpei bertanya ke Niko.

"Apa itu, seperti nama merek odol?" Junpei meringis "Memang kenapa?"

"Pfft… hahahaha! Kau mencuri kalimatku!"

"Hehe… kebetulan sekali." Minato angkat bicara lagi "Penjelasannya nanti saja pas rapat di lantai empat, sekarang… Ayo kita sekolah."

"Oke!" Niko mengambil tasnya.

Junpei menghela napas "Heeeh… Semangat amat… aku malah malas sekolah."

"TUNGGU!" Langkah Junpei dan Minato terhenti. Sedangkan Niko mulai berlari menaiki tangga "Aku ambil pistol dulu…"

"P-Pistol…" Junpei gemetaran

"Tenang, dia bawa pistol untuk keperluan tertentu." Minato menenangkan Junpei dan upaya itu berhasil.

"KEREN! Teman kita ada yang bersenjata. Memang benar tahun ini akan sangat menarik!" Minato sweatdrop.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, School Hall.**_

_**After School. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[04.30PM]**

Biasanya, Pelajar-pelajar SMA yang tidak malas mungkin akan bergabung ke sebuah klub yang diesediakan sekolah, begitu juga Niko yang merasa bosan di kamar setiap hari tanpa kegiatan. Ini adalah percobaan kedua Niko untuk mengambil klub ekstrakuliker yang cocok baginya.

"Kendo, malas… Renang, malas… Tenis, malas… baseball…" Niko terdiam sejenak. Lalu mulai fokus ke poster klub baseball.

"_Bergabunglah ke klub baseball kami, Anggota baru terpilih akan dijadikan sebagai kapten tim Gekkoukan Baseball Club! AYO CEPAT GABUNG!_

_# PENDAFTARAN DILAKUKAN DI LAPANGAN BASEBALL GEKKOUKAN HARI INI HINGGA TANGGAL 22 #"_

"Baseball… menarik..." Niko menyeringai, lalu langsung mengambil langkah panjang menuju lapangan baseball Gekkoukan.

"Ah… nanti saja." Tiba-tiba ponsel Niko bordering menandakan Niko mendapat SMS

"Siapa SMS ya?" Niko membuka pesan baru…

"_Usahakan kau cepat pulang dan istirahat… kita semua akan berkumpul di lantai empat bersama anggota baru kita, Junpei Iori nanti malam._

_P.S. – Memang tulisannya "Nee" tapi gak dibaca "Nii" mengerti? Dan kalau kau istiraha di asrama, jangan main game!"_

"Ini pasti Mitsuru-sen… Nii… hehe… memang seperti seorang kakak." Niko setelah membaca SMS itu langsung melesat menuju asramanya.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, 4**__**th**__** Floor.**_

_**Evening. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[08.00PM]**

Semua anggota SEES ditambah dengan penasihatnya, Ikutsuki, mengadakan rapat untuk mengunjungi tempat yang namanya "Tartarus". Mata Minato berat, Junpei tertarik, dan Niko…

"Kalau Tartarus itu sarang Shadow… berarti itu sama dengan cari mati?" Tanya Niko.

"Tentu tidak, kawan… kita punya Persona, apalagi kau punya senapan." Akihiko nyengir. "Ini akan sangat menarik, lho…"

"Kau tidak ikut masuk ke Tartarus. Lenganmu masih cidera." Mitsuru mengingatkan.

"Ayolah… aku-"

"Mau ku-'Eksekusi'?" Aura Mitsuru jadi terasa keji.

"*Glek* O-Oke… hehe…"

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Minato.

"diatas jam 12." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Dimengerti." Minato mengerti.

"Oke… istirahat semua, berkumpul lagi jam 12 keatas di lantai 1." Perintah Mitsuru "Baiklah, bubar semua…" semua orang akhirnya bubar.

"Sob…" Junpei memanggil Niko "Aku boleh ke kamarmu, gak?"

"Kamu homo ya?" Niko langsung to the point.

Ekspresi Junpei jadi masam "Aw… gak jadi dah."

Akhirnya, semua anggota SEES kembali ke ruangan masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate.**_

_**Late Night, Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.59AM]**

Setelah rapat sebentar yang dilakukan anggota SEES di lantai empat, semua anggota SEES siap menjelajahi sarang dari semua Shadow… Tartarus. Niko masih saja membayangkan wajah Junpei tadi yang begitu kaget dengan Niko yang membawa SKS hitam legam di punggungnya dan pistol Glock 21 di holster pahanya sebelum berangkat ke Tartarus. Dan perlu diketahui kalau Evoker Niko ditaruh di sabuk khusus yang digunakan hampir semua anggota SEES, kecual Yukari.

"Niko… kira-kira boleh gak, aku pinjam senjatamu?" Izin Junpei.

"Enggak." Niko melarang dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Bahaya."

"Hey, sob… aku 'kan sudah dewasa!" Junpei merengut

Niko menghela nafas "Nanti…"

"YES!" seru Junpei.

Beberapa langkah sudah ditapaki dan akhirnya para anggota SEES tiba di yang diperkirakan Tartarus yang ternyata… SMA Gekkoukan.

"Ini… ini tempatnya?" Junpei sedikit kaget "Kenapa disini?"

"Tunggu dulu beberapa menit…" Suruh Akihiko "Sebentar lagi tengah malam."

"Hmm… ada yang kurang menyenangkan disini." Niko memijit dahinya.

Karena perasaan tidak enaknya, ia akhirnya memeriksa waktu yang tertera di jamnya, beberapa detik lagi tengah malam. Dan kemudian hal aneh terjadi…

Kejadiannya sama ketika Niko tiba di Iwatodai pertama kali, namun kali ini ditambah dengan hal aneh lain. Sekolah yang tadi berdiri dengan tegaknya tiba-tiba berubah wujud dan makin menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Para anggota baru SEES tercengang tak terkecuali Niko. dengan bodohnya kepalanya mengikuti gerakan menjulangnya menara itu.

"Aaaaaaaa…" Niko terus ternganga.

"Ini Tartarus—labirin yang muncul dengan sendirinya ketika Dark Hour tiba." Mitsuru angkat bicara.

"Labirin?" Junpei bingung "Apa maksudmu? Kok sekolah kita jadi begini!"

"Ochen' Vysokaya!" Niko bergumam dalam bahasa Rusia.

"Artinya?" Minato bertanya kepada Niko.

"Tinggi banget…" Niko menerjemahkan bahasa Rusia-nya.

"Setelah Dark Hour selesai, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa." Mitsuru menenangkan Junpei yang kaget setengah mati.

"tapi, kenapa! Kenapa sekolah kita berubah jadi menara raksasa!"

Mitsuru terdiam… tapi Niko menggantikan, masih melongo menatapi sekolahnya "Gak tahu…"

"Kau gak tahu juga?" Junpei bertanya.

"…Tidak" Mitsuru menjawab.

"Aku yakin ini pasti rumit." aku Yukari "Siapa yang peduli? Ini gak mungkin mengubah pemikiran kita tentang bertarung."

"Mungkin… kita bisa mencari tahu." Akihiko menenangkan keadaan "Aku dan Mitsuru sekali mencoba mengintip. Ini waktunya untuk menjelajahinya. Menarik, bukan?"

"_Nih cowok memang gak ada takutnya…" _Komentar Niko dalam hati.

"Disana mungkin ada semacam petunjuk tentang Dark Hour…" Akihiko melanjutkan.

"Akihiko. Aku menghormati rasa antusiasmu, tapi kau tidak akan menemani kita untuk hari ini…" Mitsuru melarang dengan halus.

"Tahu aku… gak usah mengingatkan juga aku ingat." Akihiko bernada kesal.

Setelah semacam _briefing_ tadi… para anggota SEES masuk kedalam Tartarus.

* * *

_**Tartarus. 1F, Entrance.**_

_**Dark Hour. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.00-Dark Hour]**

Setelah masuk kedalam, Junpei dan Niko terlihat kagum dengan isi didalamnya yang lebih enak dilihat ketimbang luarnya.

"Keren, ya?" puji Minato.

"Keren dan mematikan." Niko menambahkan.

"Whoa… Dalamnya jauh lebih keren." Junpei ikut memuji.

"Tapi… tetap saja menyeramkan." Yukari ketakutan.

"Apanya yang menakutkan?" Minato bersuara kecil.

"Perempuan, wajar kalau takut beginian." Jelas Niko.

"Ini hanya pintu masuknya. Labirinnya ada dibalik pintu di atas tangga itu." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Pertama-tama, kalian harus terbiasa dulu dengan tempat ini." Akihiko angkat bicara "Kenapa kalian tidak lihat-lihat dulu saja sana?"

Yukari tercengang "Apa! Kita sendiri!"

"Kami tidak memintamu untuk pergi terlalu jauh. Dan aku akan memberikan kalian informasi dari sini."

"Oh…" Niko dan Minato ber-'o' ria seperti biasa.

"Jadi , kalian berdua gak ikutan masuk?" Tanya junpei.

"Benar." Akihiko membenarkan "Kita juga akan menunjuk pemimpin untuk membuat keputusan yang diperlukan."

"Serius?" Junpei terdengar tidak percaya "… Salah satu dari kita?"

"Hmm… siapa pemimpinnya kira-kira?" Niko menaruh jarinya di bibir seperti ingin menebak.

"Oh! Oh! Aku aku aku! Pilih aku!" Junpei dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya.

"APA!" Niko kaget. "Gak sudi! Pilihanmu nanti serang-serang terus! Gak gak gak… gak mau!"

"Hah… ayolah!" Junpei terlihat tak menerima ketidak setujuan Niko.

Akihiko memalingkan pandangannya ke Minato. Dan disitu terlihat jempol Niko menunjuk kea rah Minato. "Kau yang memimpin."

"T-Tunggu? Kenapa dia! Dia gak terlihat kaya pemimpin!" Junpei mengkritik.

"Senpai, serius kau menunjukku?" Minato bertanya ke Akihiko.

"Serius. Kau yang paling banyak diam disini."

"Nah… kalau Minato yang memimpin aku baru percaya!" kata Niko.

"Tapi, Arisato pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Begitu juga Petr…eh… Niko." Yukari mengingatkan Junpei.

"Yang benar?" Junpei tak percaya.

"Itu benar. Tapi ada alasan lain. Kalian berdua…" Akihiko menodongkan Evokernya ke pelipisnya "Bisakah kalian memanggil Persona-nya tanpa kesusahan seperti mereka?"

Junpei dan Yukari meneteskan keringat. Namun Junpei dengan beraninya menjawab "Y-ya bisalah!"

"Mungkin…" Yukari juga menjawab.

"Ini Shadow yang kita bicarakan. Tanpa Persona kalian bakal habis." Akihiko mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti." Yukari mengisyaratkan kalau ia mengerti.

Ketika hampir semua anggota SEES mendekati tangga, Niko dan Minato melihat pintu aneh berwarna biru.

"Pintu apa itu? Kok tiba-tiba muncul." Niko bersuara kecil agar tidak dikira gila.

"Gak tahu… ayo kita masuki." Minato mengajak Niko.

"Oke." Niko mengikuti Minato kea rah pintu itu tanpa sadar kalau mereka dilihati oleh sisa-sisa anggota SEES.

"Sob, mau kemana?" Junpei memanggil kawannya. Namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Mungkin Velvet Key bisa berguna…" Niko mengeluarkan Velvet Key, diikuti oleh Minato.

Mereka berdua memasukkan kuncinya ke dua lubang berbeda. Ketika diputar, akhirnya pintu itu bisa terbuka.

* * *

_**Velvet Room.**_

_**Dark Hour. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.00-Dark Hour]**

Niko dan Minato yang masuk kedalam langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia. Lalu mereka sadar kalau ruangan ini adalah Velvet Room.

"Velvet Room, Minato?" Tanya Niko.

"Ya, jelas sekali…" Minato merespon.

"Aku menunggu kalian…" Igor angkat bicara.

"Waktunya telah tiba untuk kalian menggunakan kekuatan kalian." Igor mengingatkan "Menara yang akan kalian jelajahi… bagaimana bisa terjadi? Alasan apa yang membuatnya ada? Sayangnya, kalian belum mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu." Niko dan Minato semakin larut dalam penjelasan Igor "Ini adalah alasan mengapa kalian harus dibuat sadar akan sifat kekuatan anda."

"Sifat kekuatan kita?" Minato dan Niko kompak.

"kekuatan kalian sangat unik. Seperti angka 0… kosong, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan menyimpan kemungkinan tak terbatas."

"Kalian, anak-anakku, mempunyai kekuatan unik masing-masing."

"Apa saja itu?" Niko bertanya.

"Untuk Tuan Arisato, ia mampu menggunakan beberapa Persona, dan memanggil mereka jika dibutuhkan." Igor berhenti sejenak "Dan kau, Gospodin Petrovich… mengubah Arcana sesuai kebutuhan. Dimana kemampuan satu Persona mempunyai ragam variasi kekuatan."

"Satu Persona beragam kekuatan?" Niko bergumam.

"Mungkin ada saat-saat ketika mereka sulit untuk dipahami… tapi, jangan khawatir. Peganglah apa yang kalian dapatkan." Igor menasihati "Kekuatanmu akan bertambah secara bertahap… ingatlah baik-baik."

"Baik." Niko dan Minato kompak lagi.

"Waktu luang saya akan segera langka." Igor mengingatkan "Tapi, tolong kembali lagi atas keingingan kalian masing-masing."

"Oke. " Dua sekawan Kompak lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tahan langkahmu, Gospodin Petrovich." Igor berhasil menahan langkah Niko.

"Ada apa?" Niko menautkan alis.

Igor terlihat memegang kartu nomor 0 dan 3 di kedua tangannya, lalu menepukkannya jadi satu "Ini adalah Arcana-Arcana yang bisa kau ubah sewaktu-waktu… dan Arcana utamamu, Fool Arcana, telah kuberi sebuah kemampuan tambahan…"

"Tambahan?" Niko semakin dibuat bingung.

"Kau bisa mengetahui kekuatan apa itu…" Igor membuat Niko memutar otaknya "Kalau begitu… sampai nanti."

Penglihatan Niko dan Minato berubah jadi putih semua…

* * *

_**Tartarus. 1F, Entrance.**_

_**Dark Hour. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.00-Dark Hour]**

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan tadi, akhirnya Niko dan Minato berada di depan pintu Velvet Room menandakan mereka sudah ada di dunia nyata. Ketika Niko menoleh kebelakang terlihat Junpei dan Yukari khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

"Hey… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ya, ada apa? Kalian terlihat kaya zombie."

"Aku tadi membuka pintu lalu-" Minato mau menjelaskan, tapi Yukari dan Junpei sudah duluan dibuat bingung.

"Hah? Pintu apa?" Yukari terbingung.

"Aduh… kau mabuk, ya?" ejek Junpei.

"Minato… sepertinya mereka tidak melihat pintu itu." Niko berbisik

"Aku setuju denganmu." Minato menyetujui.

"Apa tadi kalian manggut-manggut sambil ngomong sendiri? Kelihatannya kalian mendengarkan sesuatu."

"Sob, kau harusnya mimpin kita. Ayo fokus ke permainan!" Junpei menyemangati.

"Ya, maaf…" Minato meminta maaf.

"Ayo, buruan!" Yukari pun ikut mengajak.

*Cklek* Niko mengokang SKS dan menghadapkan bayonetnya kedepan. "Ayo…"

* * *

_**Tartarus. Thebel Block, 2F.**_

_**Dark Hour. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.00-Dark Hour]**

Tiga anggota SEES baru masuk kedalam. Junpei menganggap semua ini keren, Minato menganggapnya unik, Yukari menganggapnya mengerikan, Niko menganggapnya sunyi.

"Cari Shadow!" Niko berlari-lari mencari celah.

"Oi… ngapain kamu?" Junpei meneriaki Niko.

*Pcak* Niko menginjak sesuatu "Apa it… WEK! DARAH!"

"Psst… jangan teriak-teriak." Suruh Minato.

"Oke bos." Niko menurut

"Serem…" Yukari terlihat berusaha terus dekat dengan Minato. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara elektronis dari kepala mereka.

"_Bisakah kalian berempat mendengarku?"_

"Mitsuru-Senpai?" Junpei merespon "Kau bisa melihat kita disini?"

"_Itu adalah kemampuan Persona-ku." _Jelas Mitsuru.

"Jorok!" Niko mengeluh karena sepatunya yang terkena darah sambil berjalan ke sembarang arah.

"_Dengar. Struktur dalam Tartarus selalu berubah. Aku bisa memberikan kalian bantuan tapi kalian semua harus bisa bekerja sama."_

"Minato?" Niko tersesat.

"_Niko, ada apa?"_

"Mitsuru-nee, sepertinya aku kesasar." Kata Niko santai.

Mitsuru berang _"TADI AKU BILANG APA! JANGAN SAMPAI TERPECAH! KAMU INI BAGAIMANA SIH!"_

Niko mengelus telinganya yang kebisingan "Telingaku…"

"Apa itu?" Niko tiba-tiba melihat semacam lendir-lendir berjalan yang dia ketahui adalah Shadow.

"_Niko, hati-hati! Ada Shadow…"_

"Bahaya…" Niko membidikkan SKS-nya ke sasaran dan…

*JDER!-DER!-DER!*Niko menembak Shadow itu, dan kali ini muncul lagi 3 Shadow "Mungkin saatnya mencicipi pakai Persona."

Niko menodongkan Evokernya ke kepalanya langsung sebelum Shadow-Shadow itu mendekat "MAJU, HEPHAESTUS!"

*Crang* Muncul Hephaestus dengan pistol panjangnya, namun kali ini Hephaestus menyilangkan pistolnya di dadanya hingga muncul…

*Bzzzzzt…Bzzzzzt…Bzzzzzt!* 3 petir menghantam Shadow yang ada hingga tewas seketika.

"Wow… Mazio…" Niko melongo "Lho, ngomong apa 'sih aku ini?"

"_Niko, kau tidak apa-apa?" _Suara Mitsuru terdengar lagi.

"Aman! 3 Shadow sekali serang… hehe."

"_Cepat cari jalan pulang… tidak baik berlama-lama di sana, itu PERINTAH!" _Mitsuru membentak lagi.

"Sebentar… perasaanku tidak enak." Niko mengeluarkan Evoekrnya lagi.

*Crang* gerakan yang tadi dilakukan Hephaestus dilakukan lagi, tapi tidak ada serangan… melainkan Niko merasa seluruh indranya berrfungsi optimal "Wow… Tarukaja."

Niko berlari dengan SKS yang siap melontarkan 7.62x39mmR ke apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. 2 Shadow terlihat di hadapan Niko. "2 Spurious Book di jarak tembak, dan… *JDER-DER-DER-DER-DER-DER-DER-DER-DER!* 5 tembakan masing-masing mengenai 2 Shadow itu dengan telak hingga tercerai belai. Namun tidak sampai disitu…

"HEEYYAA…*JRET!*" Sebuah tikaman bayonet tepat mengenai Spurious Book yang berniat menyerang Niko dari belakang. Niko menendang Shadow itu hingga sedikit menjauh.

Niko mendapat semacam ide secara tiba-tiba untuk mengganti Arcananya. Ia mencabut Evokernya dan memutarnya sebentar lalu menaruhnya di pelipis lagi.

"AYO EMPRESS HEPHAESTUS!*Crang*" Hephaestus muncul lagi, dan semacam hembusan es membekukan Shadow itu. Shadow itu sekarat, sekarang Niko kembali memasukan Evoker-nya ke holster dan menembaki Shadow itu dengan satu tembakan *JDER!*.

Niko mengganti magasen pelurunya "Wah… makin banyak Shadownya. Harus lari…"

"_Niko dimana kau? Semua orang sudah kembali!" _Mitsuru memanggil dari radio.

"Oke, sebentar lagi keluar." Setelah berusaha mencari-cari pintu keluar, akhirnya Niko tiba di pintu masuk Tartarus.

* * *

_**Tartarus. 1F, Entrance.**_

_**Dark Hour. Monday 20/4/2009 **_**[12.00-Dark Hour]**

Niko tiba di pintu depan Tartarus dengan santainya dan kawan-kawannya sudah memasang wajah khawatir.

"Maaf, kelamaan." Niko meminta maaf.

"Yo, darimana saja kau?" Minato terlihat peduli.

"Sob, kau membuat semua orang disini, tahu!" Junpei terdengar agak-agak tertawa.

"Anu… erm…" Niko tergagap.

"NIKO!" Tiba-tiba Mitsuru teriak hingga mengagetkan semua orang disana "KENAPA KAU TERPECAH DARI KELOMPOK!"

"Ma-Maaf, Sen-"

"Kau tahu kau bisa mati disana jika terlalu lama didalam!" amarah Mitsuru makin jadi.

Niko tertunduk lesu "Ma-Maaf…"

Amarah Mitsuru mereda dan sekarang ekspresinya berubah jadi khawatir "Niko, tolong jangan diulangi lagi."

"Ya, Senpai… kucamkan itu." Niko masih tertunduk lesu.

"Dark Hour akan segera selesai, ayo kita bergegas pulang." Ajak Mitsuru, ajakannya pun disetujui oleh semua orang.

"Apa Tarukaja yang membuatku tadi menancapkan bayonet ke Shadow itu?" Niko bergumam. "Aku harus meminta maaf lebih jelas."

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Ritzter : **Demi Neptunus*plak!* Nih fic gak bakal DISCONTINUE! DAN KARENA BELANDA KALAH NIH FIC JADI TAMBAH JELEK!

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG MASIH SETIA DAN TOLONG REVIEW-NYA!**

**YANG SENANG EURO 2012 KIRA-KIRA READERS JAGO APA? KLO SAYA JERMAN, KAMU?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rifleman Asked for Help

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**: **Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M, FLUFFY SMUTTY LEMONY M! *AAAARRGHHH! PERVERT!*_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal

_**Author's Note : **_Hellow Readers yang Silent maupun Non-Silent! aku mau update… sungguh sial nasib Flashdisk saya kena virus dan harus diformat supaya virus gak nyebar, padahal URL sama "Hal Pokok" P3 Iwatodai Rifleman ada disana. Sedikit agak susah sih bikin fic ini tanpanya, tapi saya akan berusaha UPDATE T'RUZ M'N'RUZZ!

Oke… mari kita **BALAS REVIEW!**

**Sp-Cs : **SEEP! UPDATE AMPE DI ABYSS OF TIME! #NgimpiGamparDiri.

**Lance Jeevas : **Lebih baik yg begitu OOC-nya, daripada yang di h*****, bernafsu tinggi . atau gak… pasrah di apa-apain. #DiEksekusi_BekuFlu

**Hisawa-Kana : **Gak apa-apa, yg penting masih ada yg mau baca.

**SEKELEBAT INFO**

Ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang skill-skill apa saja, yang ada di Empress Hephaestus, nah… ini dia skill-skillnya.

Skill (Empress) :

# Bufu*

# Mabufu*

# Marakunda**

# Matarukaja**

*= Skillnya bisa berkembang.

**= Skill tambahan dari Igor.

* * *

**P.S – Enjoy…**

_**Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F.**_

_**After School. Friday 1/5/2009 **_**[04.30PM] *Time Skip, Empress lv.2***

Dengan keberhasilan Niko meminta maaf kepada Mitsuru tak disangka-sangka kalau ia mendapat level 2 dari hubungannya bersama Mitsuru. Dan hasilnya... kemampuannya dengan Arcana Empress makin membaik dan ekstra skill support seperti Marakunda, pengurang pertahanan musuh, dan Matarukaja, penguat serangan kawan.

"Sekedar info. Akihiko-san ke rumah sakit buat periksa. Dia nelpon aku tadi katanya mau dibawakan sesuatu." Junpei menjelaskan "Yup, dia tahu siapa yang harus dipercaya."

"Kira-kira bawa apaan?" Tanya Niko.

"Um… apa ya… semacam absen, gitu?" Junpei kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Yukari datang "Dia suruh kamu karena kamu satu-satunya orang yang gak ada kegiatan habis sekolah."

"H-Hey, kok ngolok? " Junpei bernada marah.

"Kasihan… pfft." Niko menahan tawa.

"Ahahaha… becanda kok, jadi… dia minta bawakan apa?" Yukari tertawa kecil.

"Daftar kelas 2-E." jawab Junpei singkat.

"Buat apa itu barang diminta?" Minato bertanya-tanya.

"Gak tahu, ya." Niko merespon.

"Mau apa dia dengan daftar itu?" Tanya Yukari "Sebenarnya… aku gak ada latihan hari ini jadi aku ikut."

"Oh…" seperti biasa, duo Fool ber-'o' ria.

"Kalian berdua ikut, kan?" Yukari menanyai Minato dan Niko.

"Minato, ikut?" Tanya Niko untuk Minato.

"Ayo…" Minato setuju.

"Oke… ikut." Niko ikutan setuju.

Yukari mengangguk kecil "Baiklah."

"Tunggu dulu…" Junpei tiba-tiba meyalak.

"Kenapa, ada masalah?" Yukari bertanya-tanya.

"Dia nyuruh SAYA lho…" Junpei mulai aneh-aneh.

"Nyombong?" Niko berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh tangannya di pistol yang ada dibalik jasnya.

"*Glek* G-Gak…"

* * *

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

_**After School. 1/5/2009 **_**[05.01PM]**

Empat sekawan tiba di rumah sakit dekat stasiun itu. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang kira-kira 10 kamar dari tempat Niko terbaring. Ketika masuk… mereka melihat seorang bermantel merah maroon dan kupluk. Matanya terlihat sangar…

"Hey… um… apa ada Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei bertele-tele. Pria berkupluk itu menatap tajam Junpei. "Di ruangan ini… untuk sesuatu…"

"Yo, kita gak cari masalah disini…" Niko meyakinkan pria misterius itu.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Akihiko.

Empat sekawan mengalihkan pandangan ke Akihiko. Minato angkat bicara "Harusnya aku yang ngomong itu."

"Kami mau menemuimu!" Yukari berkata jujur "Tapi kelihatannya kamu gak apa-apa."

"Aku kesini cuma mau periksa."

"Beneran, Aki?" pria misterius itu berdiri.

"Ya, trims…" Akihiko berterima kasih.

"Cih… aku gak ada waktu buat yang ginian." Pria itu melengos, dan sempat meng-_Glare _empat sekawan "Dan kau, anak bule…"

Niko merespon dengan santai dan kasarnya "Apa?"

"Jangan datangi gang itu." Pria berkupluk memperingati "Jangan cuma karena duit kamu nekat ngancurin bocah-bocah itu."

"Gak apa-apa, daripada malak orang gak berdosa?" Niko menyengir.

"Hmph… sembarangmu." pria bermantel merah maroon itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruang rawat inap.

"Wow… kau berani, ya?" Akihiko berekspresi terkejut "Aku takut kalau tinjunya melayang ke wajahmu, haha."

"Oh…" Seperti biasa duo Fool ber-'o' ria.

*DRRRRT… DRRRRT… DRRRRT…* Ponsel Niko yang di-_silence_ bergetar berulang-ulang menandakan ia mendapatkan telepon "Maaf… permisi dulu." Niko keluar dari ruangan untuk menerima telepon.

Setelah keluar dari ruang rawat inap, dengan cepatnya ia membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau "Halo?"

"_Niko, ini aku!"_

"T.K?"

"_Ya, bisa kau temui aku di Chagall café malam ini?" _T.K terdengar sedang khawatir.

"Ada apa sih?"

"_Tolonglah… bantu aku!"_

"Apaan sih?" Niko bingung "Ya sudah, kalau hal sepele kuadukan Ayah kau nanti."

"_Gak apa-apa, yang penting temui aku. Anton mengerti 'kok."_

"Huh…*klak*" Niko menutup teleponnya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kawan-kawannya dari luar.

* * *

_**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café**_

_**Evening. 1/5/2009 **_**[07.30PM]**

Niko menurut untuk datang menemui T.K yang sedang gemetaran entah karena apa. Biasanya kalau keluar rumah ia menggunakan baju jalan, dan ini adalah kali pertama Niko keluar rumah malam. Karena bosan ganti baju, ia menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana sekolahnya dengan gaya berpakaian santai.

"Kok rasanya aku dilihatin orang terus, ya?" Niko melihat sekelilingnya "Ah… cuma perasaan." Akhirnya Niko masuk kedalam café.

Ketika Niko masuk, ia melihat T.K sedang duduk terdiam tanpa ada apa-apa selain asbak, papan nomor meja, garam, dan merica. T.K pun terlihat tidqak mengetahui kedatangan Niko. karena kasihan, keinginan untuk menemui T.K makin besar.

"Yo, T.K." Niko menyalami T.K, Ia merespon "Ada apa?"

"Bayarkan kopiku…"

"A-Apa?" Niko tersentak.

"Bayarkan kopiku… nanti kuganti."

"…" Tanpa banyak ngomong ia duduk, memanggil pelayan, meminta bill, dan membayarnya dengan uang pas.

"Thanks. Oke, Niko… aku ada senjata baru buat dipakai kau pakai nanti." T.K menggabungkan jemarinya.

"Oh…" Niko merasa bodoh "Apa?"

"AK-47 yang diubah jadi SOPMOD. Sebenarnya aku baru dapat aksesoris kemarin dan ngerjainnya gak tahu kapan selesai, aku mau minta pendapatmu… .mau pakai?"

Niko masih terlihat bodoh "Mau."

"Oke… akan kuusahakan agar cepat selesai." Niko mengangguk kecil "Dan ini adalah kali pertama kau mencicipi AK racikanku."

"Bayonet?" Niko langsung to the point.

"Ada, sekalian masuk paket." Kata T.K pendek.

"Oh…" Niko ber-'o' ria.

"Niko?" ekspresi T.K jadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu berapa banyak hal-hal yang disembunyikan Kirijo Group selama ini?"

"Gak tahu." Niko makin serius ekspresinya.

"Ayahmu dan aku sekarang amat sangat dicurigai dalam kejadian ini karena kepergiannya 2 hari sebelum ledakan besar itu. Kami berdua sangat dicurigai oleh ilmuwan level cetek disana kecuali oleh Ayah Mitsuru, Eichiro, Ikutsuki, dan aku."

"…" Niko serius mendengar.

"Ilmuwan cetek disana tak ada yang berani apa-apa sama senior macam mereka. Aku sebenarnya bukan ilmuwan, tapi sangat dekat dengan mereka. Dan karena itulah aku sering dicemooh di kantor." T.K mengeluarkan isi hatinya "Dan akupun tidak tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini, begitu juga Ayahmu yang lama tak lagi saling berhubungan dengan Ayah Mitsuru."

"Pendeknya… kau minta aku cari tahu apa yang disembunyikan mereka?" Niko yang Pintar muncul.

"Tepat!" seru T.K.

"Baiklah." Kata Niko pendek "Tapi… andai sedikit yang bisa kuberitahu, bisa kau sabar?"

"Apapun! Selama kau seorang Petrovich… aku percaya!" T.K terlihat senang "Aku dan Ayahmu mempercayaimu sekarang, dan kau tahu alasan dia tak pernah meneleponmu lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berusaha agar tetap tak diketahui, jadi hubungan yang paling aman sekarang adalah denganku melalui perantara lain." Jelas T.K

"Perantara?" Niko bingung.

"Aku punya asisten, begitu juga ayahmu… jadi semuanya hubungan yang dilakukan akan dilaporkan oleh asisten kita masing-masing. pintar, kan?" T.K nyengir.

"Ehehe…*CRING!*" ada suara aneh lagi, seperti mendapatkan Social Link "Hah?"

**Thou Shalt Have Our Blessing**

**When Thou Chooseth To Increase the Power of Electricity…**

**You Have Establish A New Social Link with Temperance Arcana…**

**Your Electricity Skill Strength Reached Level 1!**

"Zio-ku makin kuat…" Niko bersuara kecil.

"Apa?" T.K bingung.

"Oh… gak apa-apa kok! Hehehehe…"

"Oke, pulang sana… nanti ada yang marah-marah lagi kalau kamu pulang larut." T.K mengingatkan.

"Oke, aku duluan…" Dan si Rifleman meninggalkan Café menuju ke asramanya.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Ritzter : **Alasan kenapa cerita ini tambah jelek… karena saya SIBUK MAIN GAME! *pklak!* yah mumpung liburan, saya harus bisa bagi waktu antara nge-Fic sama nge-Game, gitu…

Oh ya! aku mau bikin fic Persona berunsur sepak bola dan nanti mungkin setelah P3FES Iwatodai Rifleman ada lagi P4 Yasoinaba Gunslinger, pertanyaanya untuk P4 YG… kira-kira Protagonisnya cocok laki-laki apa perempuan? Karena konsep untuk perempuan dan laki-laki udah dibikin dan tinggal butuh persetujuan, dan disana nanti karakteristiknya akan diperketat beserta asal-usul nya.

**Yu/Souji : **Siapa nih, Partner-ku selain Yosuke nanti?

**Ritzter : **Biar Readers yang menentukan… oke?

**Yu : **Oke.

**MOHON MAAF JIKA CHAPTER INI KURANG ATRAKTIF DAN SANGAT PENDEK KARENA FIC INI TERANCAM KEBERADAANYA *PLAK* JADI… REVIEW YA!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Before Rifleman VS Priestess

_**Ritzter-Workshop, Presents…**_

**Persona 3 FES : Iwatodai Rifleman**

_**Summary **_**: **Dengan matanya yang tajam dan Squad yang siap tempur, ia siap membongkar semua misteri…

_**Genre : **__Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance(diusahakan), Humor(diusahakan), Mystery, Drama, Supernatural_

_**Rating : **__T, semi-M, FLUFFY SMUTTY LEMONY M! *AAAARRGHHH! PERVERT!*_

_**WARNING! : **_OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, rating pasang surut, lawakan super RENYAH/GARING!, Spoiler, ada penggunaan senjata api!

_**Disclaimer : **_Persona 3 FES-ATLUS, Glock 21-Glock Firearms Co., SKS-Sergei Simonov/Tula Arsenal, AK-47-Mikhail Kalashnikov/Biro Desain Izhevsk.

_**Author's Note : **_Readers… gak biasanya setelat ini ya? maaf ya.

Ayo langsung aja kita **BACA REVIEW!**

**Sp-Cs : **Hmm… kita Polling aja.

**guest : **akan diadakan polling, Thx udah baca dan Review fic-ku ya!

**secret : **Kasihan Rise skillnya ga ada yang bisa nyerang.

**anonymous : **Bukan cuma karena saya main PB sob, orang gak tahu betul AK SOPMOD itu nama resminya apa(Baca : Sekelebat Info). Dan aku gak hobi pistol angin, senapan angin baru hobi.

**Hirosuke Namikaze : **salah, Senjata Rusia… tapi ADA di PB. Thx dah Review ya!

**Lance Jeevas : **Oke.

**ket2mon : **Siapa bilang DC XP. AK SOPMOD bukan senjata PB, Senjata Rusia ADA di PB. Oke? peace, bro!

* * *

**Sekelebat Info.**

Orang-orang yang main PB biasanya tau apa AK SOPMOD tapi mereka gak tahu apa sebenarnya AK SOPMOD itu. AK SOPMOD itu sebenarnya **AK-103 **yang diberi **Picatinny Rail** untuk aksesoris, versi paling baru dari kreasi Mikhail Kalashnikov produksi Biro Desain Izhevsk. Kalibernya lebih kecil dari AK 47 yang 7.62x39mm, 5.45x39mm tapi kecepatannya LEBIH BAGUS dan daya hancurnya sama kayak 5.56x45mm NATO.

Di Fic ini… diceritakan AK-47 yang dimodifikasi menyerupai AK SOPMOD. Jadi gak betul-betul mirip sama AK-103.

Ini ada URL tentang inspirasi AK-47 yang dipakai Niko (**GAK USAH PIKIRKAN KEKERAN DI UJUNG SENJATA INI, NIKO KAN MATANYA TAJAM.)** : www . fab-defense images / detail / 5 / 16-ak47weapon-png-Mon-Dec-26-16-39-07 . png

**INI YANG ADA BAYONETNYA WALAU RADA2 KARTUN : ** osea570 . deviantart art / AK-47 – 300546552

**KALO MAU NGEBAYANGIN… GAMDAR DI URL PERTAMA BAYANGKAN ADA BAYONETNYA, JADINYA… YA GITU DEH.**

**P.S – Semoga ilmunya bermanfaat dan Selamat membaca…**

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, First Floor.**_

_**After School. Saturday 5/9/2009 **_**[05.52PM]**

Memang benar kalau T.K ingin memberikan Niko sebuah AK 47 yang di modifikasi jadi SOPMOD, tapi sebenarnya itu biasa-biasa saja baginya. Karena Niko belum tahu apa jadinya senjata itu. Apa tambah jelek? Atau tambah keren? Atau malah menggangu mekanismenya?

Tapi yang membuatnya senang adalah senin nanti ia akan diajak Mitsuru untuk jadi anggota OSIS sekolah. Dan karena Minato juga ikut, otomatis Niko langsung ikut.

Sepulang sekolah, Niko sebenarnya berniat keliling-keliling sebentar di sekitar Naganaki Shrine. Tapi karena bosan, ia memilih untuk cepat pulang.

"Sore, Senpai." Niko menyalami Mitsuru yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Sore, Niko." salam Mitsuru "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Ya… dari sekolahan, jalan-jalan sebentar, baru pulang." Jelas Niko.

"Oh…" Mitsuru terlihat ingin meminta sesuatu "Umm… Niko?"

"Ya, Senpai?" respon Niko sopan

"B-Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" Mitsuru tergagap.

"Boleh, memang hape Senpai kenapa?" Tanya Niko.

"Aku mau menelepon Ayahmu…" Mitsuru rada malu "Aku sudah lama tidak bicara dengannya."

"Nih." Niko menyodorkan ponselnya "Sedang dihubungi, speakernya juga aktif."

Biasanya, seorang Mitsuru ekspresinya sangat susah ditebak. Namun hanya dengan Niko-lah ekspresi Mitsuru sangat mudah terbaca. Tanpa kata-kata tambahan, Mitsuru langsung menyabet ponsel Niko dengan cepatnya.

"Eemmm… Aku mau ke WC…" Niko melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, sempat terdengar Mitsuru mengucapkan halo lalu disusul dengan "Paman Petrov".

**Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi…**

"Aah… lega!" seru Niko sambil memperbaiki celananya yang setengah terpakai. Setelah keluar dari WC, Mitsuru ternyata sudah berdiri di depan WC laki-laki.

"Niko."

"AH!" Niko terkejut "Ya ampun, Senpai… kaget aku."

"Nih ponselmu." Mitsuru memberikan ponsel Niko.

"Bagaimana ngobrolnya?" Tanya Niko sambil meraih ponselnya.

"SERU TAHU!" Mitsuru langsung saja memeluk Niko sampai-sampai Niko mukanya merah padam "THANKS BANGET DEH NIKO!"

"Ya ampun! S-Senpai…" Niko tergagap. "OOC Amat!"

"Gak peduli! Yang penting aku senang!" Mitsuru mulai kehilangan formalitasnya.

"Saking senangnya ya, Senpai?" Niko menyengir.

"Ya, trims… Adikku…" Lalu Mitsuru sadar kalau dia memeluk Niko "…"

"Sadar 'kan apa yang kau lakukan?" Niko menyengir lagi.

"Gak apa-apa, kau kan adikku…"

*CRING!* Suara aneh berdering di kepala Niko lagi.

**Thou Shalt Have Our Blessing**

**When Thou Chooseth To Summon Arcana Empress…**

**Your Empress Arcana Social Link is Reached Level 3!**

**You Obtain a New Power…**

**Now You can Block the Ice Attack, the Element of the Empress Arcana!**

"Senpai… aku…"

"Kok ada yang keras-keras disini?"

"Itu masalahnya, mau lepas sekarang?"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room.**_

_**Evening. Saturday 5/9/2009 **_**[07.30PM]**

Niko sedang disibukkan dengan pembersihan senjata, walau sebenarnya Niko cuma merasa ingin saja. Kesibukannya pun dibuyarkan oleh suara panggilan dari bawah, ternyata Minato memanggil "Niko, ada kiriman untukmu!"

"Oh… oke!" Niko langsung bergegas ke ruang santai di lantai dasar.

* * *

_**At the Lounge…**_

Niko dengan kencangnya lari dari lantai dua ke bawah tapi dengan suara yang pelan, wajar saja karena dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Terlihat dibawah ada Minato dan T.K sedang berbincang.

"Yo, Niko." salam Minato.

"Yo." Balas Niko pendek.

"Umm… mana senjatanya?" Niko bingung.

"Di mobil, ayo ikut aku." T.K mengajak Niko keluar, Minato membuntuti dari belakang.

* * *

_**Outside the Dorm…**_

T.K dan duo Fool akhirnya berada di luar. Mobil yang T.K maksud bukan mobil biasa, tapi sebuah Cadillac Escalade EXT, Escalade versi Pick-up Double Cabin… mobil paling jarang muncul di jalanan-jalanan Jepang.

"Aaaa… Tee." Niko menyingkat nama T.K "Bagaimana bisa kau punya Escalade EXT?"

"Jual AK dan beberapa Dragunov ke pasukan oposisi dunia YANG… sangat membutuhkan, membuatku bisa membeli mobil macam ini LEBIH dari 2… walau sebenarnya cuma punya satu." T.K melawak sedikit.

"Ya ampun…" Minato terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan T.K tadi "Bisa jadi sekaya itu, ya?"

"Ahahaha… aku itu gak suka hambur uang, makanya aku simpan sisanya… daripada aku beli Lamborghini, baik aku beli mpbil beginian." Jelas T.K.

"Oh…" seperti biasa, Duo Fool ber-'o'

"Oke, senjatanya ada di…" T.K mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang dibalut Koran yang dibawahnya ada kotak kardus "Sini."

"Di balut Koran?" Niko menautkan alis.

"Ya! kalau yang di kotak itu magasennya plus peluru." T.K menjelaskan.

"Sungguh hemat…hehe." Minato tertawa kecil.

Niko pun mengambil AK barunya. "Whew… lumayan beratnya."

"Oh ya…" T.K mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya dan meletakkannya "Nih…"

"Wow… Bayonet bahan besi karbon, dapat dari mana!" Seru Niko.

"Ini pesan, lumayan sih… tapi gak apa-apa…"

"Lumayan mahal?" tebak Minato.

"Lumayan… langka." T.K mengoreksi tebakan Minato.

"Trims ya, Ayahku yang bayar nanti..." Niko dan Minato meninggalkan T.K.

"Tunggu." Duo fool terhenti "Aksesorisnya gratis."

"Sering amat kasih gratis… tapi trims ya!" akhirnya T.K benar-benar ditinggalkan.

"Tunggu!"

"Apaan sih?" Niko agak kesal.

"Eh… nanti balik sini aja."

Niko kekesalanya mereda dan T.K menunggu di bawah…

**… Niko Kembali ke bawah.**

"Aku belum dapat info apa-apa, Bro." Niko memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan tentang info… tapi ini." T.K memberikan sebuah tas karton.

"Apa ini? kok di staples?" Tanya Niko.

"Hadiah… sudah, aku mau balik… DAH!" T.K dengan cepat langsung naik mobil stir kiri itu.

"Dasar gak jelas…" Niko tersenyum mengejek, lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Sesampainya di atas, Niko membuka benda-benda yang ia terima dari T.K. ia senang dengan pemberian T.K, apalagi yang terakhir diberikan… "KYAAA… ROSSONERI!"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Niko's Room.**_

_**Dark Hour. Saturday 5/9/2009 **_**[Dark Hour]**

Niko tidur dengan nyenyaknya bersama dengan jersey bola barunya. Nyaman sekali dia tidur… entah dia mimpi apa sampai ileran, tapi itu semua berakhir ketika…

*TEENG-TEENG-TEENG-TEENG…*

"Hah! Apaan tuh!" Niko kaget ketika mendengar bunyi alarm darurat "Ada apa!"

*TOK-TOK-TOK* ada orang mengetuk pintu Niko "Niko, ayo ke Control Room!"

Ternyata suara Minato, Niko segera bangkit dari kasurnya "Ya, sebentar!"

Niko sebenarnya kurang sempat memakai baju seragamnya, tapi terpaksa ia pakai baju A.C Milan pemberian T.K tadi. Niko ingat kalau dia punya manset untuk musim panas nanti, jadi dia pakai untuk sementara agar tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak lupa pita lengan S.E.E.S miliknya.

*CKLEK* "Ayo…"

"Wow… baju bola darimana?" Tanya Minato agak kaget.

"T.K, Ayo ke atas…" duo fool pun bergegas ke control room.

*BRAK!* "ADA APA!" Junpei keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ayo ke control room…" Minato cepat-cepat ke lantai 4.

"Ayo, Junpei…" Niko menyusul Minato.

"Buru-buru amat!" lalu Junpei menyusul dan memakai pita lengannya sambil jalan.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dormitory, Control Room**_

_**Dark Hour. Saturday. 5/9/2009 **_**[Dark Hour]**

Para Persona-User kelas Junior tiba di Control Room. Terlihat ada Mitsuru dan Akihiko ada disana.

"Kita disini…" kata Yukari menuruti panggilan bel.

"Mana… biar kuhancurin satu-satu!" Junpei bersemangat.

"Mana Nik... Petrovich maksudku?" Tanya Mitsuru…

"… Mana dia tadi?" Minato bingung.

Yang dibicarakan akhirnya tiba di lantai empat dengan AK 47 dan magasen cadangan di tas selempang kecil, Pistol Glock 21 di holster pinggang, dan Evoker di holster paha… mirip Yukari, hanya saja Niko pakai celana panjang.

"OKE! Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Niko dengan semangat tanpa menyadari banyak yang ternganga.

"Wow… baju bola?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Aku malas ganti baju kalau emergency kaya gini…" jelas Niko "Oke… aku siap briefing."

"Kami melacak ada Shadow di luar Tartarus." Mitsuru memulai briefing.

"Hah!" Niko kaget.

"Kita tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi kami berpikir ini adalah Shadow besar lagi." Lanjut Mitsuru "Kita harus mengalahkan mereka semua yang kita temukan, secepat mungkin." Mitsuru masih berbicara "Sebagian orang tidak tahu kalau Dark Hour ada. Tapi, jika setengah dari kota hancur, aka nada kepanikan besar nanti. Hal tersebut harus dihentikan bagaimanapun juga!"

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus menghabisi musuh, kan? Akui pasti ikut!" seru Junpei lagak superhero.

Yukari mendesah "Huh… Junpei…"

"Takut aku kalau kamu kaya gitu…" Niko agak mengejek.

"PASTI BEGITU!" Junpei emosi.

"Sudah-sudah. Akihiko, kau tetap disini sambil menunggu Pak Ketua." Perintah Mitsuru.

"Apa! Kau bercanda, ya! aku ikut!" Akihiko tidak terima.

"Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Nanti kau cuma jadi halangan bagi mereka."

"Cih…" Akihiko masih kesal.

"Sebenarnya bukan halangan… tapi kalau sakitnya kambuh, masalahnya ada di kau, Akihiko-senpai." Minato menenangkan keadaan.

"Kita juga lebih fit daripada keadaan senpai sekarang." Niko ikutan.

"Benar, aku setuju dengan mereka berdua." Mitsuru menyetujui "Percayalah dengan mereka… mereka siap. Nanti kau dapat kesempatannya."

"Argh…" Akihiko menggeram "Sialan."

"Tenang! Aku yang mengawasi!" Junpei percaya dirinya meningkat.

"Aku gak punya pilihan lain…" Pandangan Akihiko mengarah ke Minato "Kau yang memimpin."

"Minato lagi…?" Junpei terdengar kurang puas.

"Lebih baik…" Niko mengelus dadanya menandakan ia lega.

"Kami mengandalkanmu…" Mitsuru menunjukkan rasa percaya.

"Kulakukan yang kubisa…" Minato terdengar setuju untuk jadi pemimpin lagi.

"Heh, kau jadi pemimpin lagi…" Junpei terdengar merasa kasihan "Untung aku bukan kamu…"

"Padahal kau mau kan…?" Niko menggoda Junpei.

"Apaan sih!" Junpei kesal.

Lalu Akihiko angkat bicara "Biarkan mereka berempat pergi dulu. Kalau kau mau memberikan bantuan kau harus siap-siap dulu kan?"

"Tunggu di depan stasiun. Aku akan berada disana secepat mungkin." Perintah Mitsuru.

"Aku mengerti." Yukari mengangguk "Ayo… kita pergi."

"Oke, Bos." Niko dan Minato mengacungkan jempol.

"Yeah… AYO!" Junpei pun pergi duluan disusul para Junior.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station, Entrance.**_

_**Dark Hour. Saturday 5/9/2009 **_**[Dark Hour]**

Setibanya di stasiun, para Junior Persona-user menunggu sambil duduk-duduk di tangga stasiun. Ada Junpei dan Minato membawa minuman pemberian Niko.

*CREK* "Lock and Load… siap tembak!" Niko sudah siap dengan.

"Niko… kau seperti kapten tim bola aja, dari tim mana itu?" Tanya Junpei.

"AC Milan, jujur aku bukan Milanisti… tapi aku suka bajunya saja." Kata Niko.

"Apaan Milanisti?" Junpei bingung.

"Fans AC Milan namanya Milanisti, mengerti?" Minato angkat bicara.

"Hebat…" puji Niko sambil menenggak minuman sodanya.

"Dimana sih dia?" Yukari tidak sabaran menunggu Mitsuru.

"Dia nanti datang… santai dulu." Junpei menenangkan keadaan.

"Lagi bulan purnama… tapi lebih menyeramkan pas Dark Hour tiba." Kata Yukari.

Tiba-tiba, para Junior mendengar derungan suara mesin. Niko yang merespon pertama "Lho… suara mesin?"

Lalu pandangan mereka tertuju ke sumber suara. Junpei bereaksi "Huh? A-apa?"

Suara mesin itu berasal dari… Motor yang dikendarai Mitsuru. Lantas saja para junior kaget. Karena setahu mereka benda-benda bermesin tak bisa beroperasi ketika Dark Hour tiba. Tapi ini justru membuat teori yang mereka anut terpatahkan.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu…" Mitsuru meminta maaf "Malam ini, aku akan memberikan bantuan dari sini. Segala yang lain akan tetap sama." Mitsuru memulai pengarahan "Lokasi terakhir Shadow adalah di dalam monorail, tidak jauh dari stasiun. Untuk kesana, kalian harus berjalan kaki menyusuri rel."

"Yang bener! Bukannya bahaya…?" Junpei ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada barang-barang elektronik yang berfungsi ketika Dark Hour tiba, termasuk monorail."

"Tapi… motormu?" Junpei, Niko, dan Minato dengan lucuna bertanya bersama.

"Ini Spesial, tahu." Mitsuru kehilangan formalitasnya sebentar "Jika keadaan berubah, akan kuberitahu secepat mungkin."

"Oke." Yukari terdengar bersemangat.

"A-Ayo kita lakukan!" Junpei agak takut, mungkin karena 'Arena Perang' yang ada di monorail

"*CREK* Aku siap…" Niko bersemangat _"Rasa-rasanya kok nanti aku lawan Priestess ya?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ritzter : **SAYA KEMBALI… saya mau cepet2 update, makanya aku potong yang ceritanya mau Full-Chapter sampai lawan Arcana Priestess.

**Reader : **KENAPA POTONG-POTONG AUTHOR BAHLUL!

**Ritzter **: Maaf-maaf! AH! Oh ya!, Niko kalau pacaran cocok ama siapa ya? soalnya aku gatel pengen nulis Niko ngomong-ngomong "I Love You"-kah "Aishiteru"-kah

Tapi… dari rencana saya NikoxOC rencananya… ada juga yang mau NikoxFuuka dulu (Kalau dipikir2 lucu juga kalau ku-Pair) saya minta pendapanya ya!

**Niko : **Masa aku dicariin jodoh sih?

**Ritzter : **gak tahu ya, aku Cuma gak sabar aja nulis kamu pacaran.

**Niko : **Terserahmu lah… kamu yang nulis kok.

**Ritzter : **Ada bumbu tambahan yang menunjukkan kalau Niko hobi sepak bola, baju bola AC Milan yang dipakai buat tandang.

nih URL baju bola yang dipakai Niko : sportsbrampton shop / wp-content / uploads / acmilanAway2008-09 . jpg

Aku bukan Milanisti, aku ambil baju ini karena cocok dipakai sama armband S.E.E.S.

**TERIMA KASIH BAGI PARA READERS YANG SILENCE MAUPUN NON-SILENCE YANG MEMBACA DAN MASIH SETIA. DAN TOLONG ADD FACEBOOK-KU + FOLLOW TWITTER-KU YA!**

**MIND TO REVIEW…?**


End file.
